


I Hate the Way You Love Me

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Yet another soulmate fic, taking place in Philly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my goal this year to finish all the fics that have been languishing in my google docs for forever. This is one of them.

They don’t notice it at first. Between the cold weather, Rachel’s nervous breakdown and scrounging for as much of Danny’s asthma medication as they can, it’s months of infrequent bathing before either of them notices it. 

 

“What’s that?” Rachel asks shrilly, backing away from her six year old daughter as her four year old son looks up from his coloring book nervously.

 

Charlie shrugs as she looks up at her mother, her father coming into the room quietly behind her. “Don’t know. Just showed up one day. Danny’s got one, too,” the little girl says matter of factly, snatching up a yellow crayon from it’s spot on the floor by her feet. 

 

Rachel’s been too shaken by the knowledge that she, too, had a tattoo appear upon her body the night of the blackout to actually wonder if it had happened to her husband or children. 

 

“Let me see,” Ben says quietly, bending down next to the coffee table that the kids are coloring on. With a sigh, Charlie holds out her arm, not understanding what the big deal is. “Uncle Bass’ tattoo, huh? Pretty cool.”

 

“Uh huh,” Charlie says, flashing a dimpled grin at her Dad who simply smiles and ruffles her hair  before pulling her mother into the kitchen. 

 

“What does it mean? What does it mean?” Rachel wails, pulling at her hair, before Ben can grab her wrists and force her to look at him. 

 

“You need to get a grip, Rachel,” he hisses, pulling her close as he tries to calm her. “There’s no need to upset the kids over something we have no control over. We all have one. The only thing we know for certain is that yours and Charlie's match Miles and Bass’. The next time we have to go into a town to barter, we’ll ask around.”

 

Shocked that her husband knows about Miles tattoo on her arm, Rachel clings to him in the silence, her mind racing at the possible implications.

* * *

 

Rachel sits stunned at the table, listening to Ben relay the story that he’s heard over and over in the village nearest to the house they’ve decided to ride out the winter in.

 

“Soul Marks? How is that possible? These are just replicas of tattoos,” she replies with a disbelieving shake of her head. 

 

Ben shrugs, trying to find a way to explain it. “Tattoos, names, symbols, it doesn’t matter. The one thing that everyone agrees on is that when you meet the person with a matching mark, you both become so ill you can’t be separated at first. The physical effects eventually go away, but even after that, you can’t stand to be away from them for more than a few hours at a time.”

 

“But they're just stories,” Rachel whispered forcefully, leaning forward to take his hand in hers. 

 

“True,” Ben admits as he watches the kids play a board game in the living room. “We’ll just keep on like we have been and hope for the best,” he decides, looking over at Rachel who looks tired and pale. “Hey, why don’t you go lie down. I’ll get the kids ready for bed,” he promises with a pat to her hand. 

 

With a nod, Rachel pushes away from the table, making her way to the single bedroom in the cabin. 

 

He takes the kids to the outhouse one at a time and then watches as they brush their teeth in the kitchen sink before tucking them into the single twin bed situated in the corner of the room closest to the fireplace. 

 

Sitting in a chair, smoking a pipe he had run across in a drugstore, Ben keeps watch long after they fall asleep.

* * *

 

Charlie was twelve when her mother grew sick. She remembers hearing voices at one point during the night and then the next morning, her mother was so physically ill Charlie knew she was going to die.

 

Her parents made the decision to separate so that her mother could get the medical attention that she needed, but Charlie knew there was no way she could survive. She cried for days after knowing she’d never see her mother again.

* * *

 

She was fourteen when her father brought Maggie and her son home. She had been frozen at the sight of them stumbling into camp, memories of her mother flashing in front of her eyes. The sweating, shaking, and vomiting all so reminiscent of her mother.  

 

It was later, after they had both recovered, that her father explained to her exactly what it meant, starting with what had really happened the night her mother had gotten sick. 

 

She had gone quiet after that, studying Bass’ tattoo on her arm, her memory of him reduced to blonde curls, blue eyes and laughter after all these years, but now she knew who he and her Uncle Miles really were and what they were to her.

* * *

 

She was fifteen when they settled in the safe, quiet, little village of Sylvania Estates, Wisconsin. It was dull, boring, and safe; her father’s very definition of a perfect place.  

 

It was rare that her temper got the best of her and that she threw her tattoo in his face, stifling from the unreasonable boundaries that he had put upon her, but it did happen. It had even happened on that day, five years later, when the Militia arrived in their village, killing half the inhabitants and wounding her father before taking her family prisoner. 

 

Maggie had drug her into the house as they gathered what few things they could in the time they were allotted, and had made her promise that she would keep her tattoo covered at all times. 

 

Charlie shook her head, still confused by the day’s events. “But Maggie, what about when we get to Philadelphia, I won’t be able to hide the physical reaction.” 

 

Maggie narrowed her eyes, looking at her medical supplies. “Maybe we can. At least for a little while. Go get yours and Danny’s things, mine, and your father's if you have the chance. I’ll make sure I have what we need from down here.” 

 

Charlie nodded, feeling a solidarity with her stepmother for the first time since her brother's birth. 

 

“Elliot, start packing, and someone find Ian!” she shouted towards the stairs where Charlie had already disappeared. 

 

“Are we really doing this?” Elliot asked his mother. 

 

“Yes, Elliott, we’re really doing this. Now, go. Please,” Maggie begged her eldest child as she carefully began to place glass vials and containers into a hay filled crate. 

 

With a sigh, Elliot took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

 

Carrying their belongings to the wagon in which they would be riding, Charlie almost laughed at the look on Captain Neville’s face when he realized that there were yet more people that he would be responsible for watching over till they got to Philadelphia. Instead she flashed him a hateful look. The bastard. She hoped he died a slow and painful death somewhere between here and Philadelphia. Helping the boys load their belongings as Neville and his men stood around watching, she gave Aaron a final hug before letting Elliott help her up into the wagon.

 

Settling on the other side of Danny, she took her father's hand. “I’m sorry,” she mouthed as tears ran down her face. 

 

Kissing her hand, Ben gave it a squeeze, before releasing it and taking Maggie’s in its place. 

 

Giving Ian, who was burrowed between their parents, a comforting smile, Charlie settled in for the long ride ahead.  

* * *

 

The older children kept tabs on Ian as Maggie spent her time nursing Ben and the family did their best to keep to themselves as far away from Captain Neville as possible. It wasn’t until they reached Noblesville, Indiana, and found themselves face to face with a steam powered locomotive that they knew they were running out of time.

 

As they headed toward Philadelphia, they all gathered in the middle of their private car, Charlie, and Maggie in the center. 

 

“This is going to taste horrible,” Maggie warned, holding a glass, “but it’ll start the symptoms now so that when you meet the President for the first time, everyone will think it’s something you caught on the trip and be none the wiser,” she explained.

 

Charlie nodded, already feeling sick to her stomach. “I understand. Thank you, Maggie.”

* * *

 

“So,” Jeremy Baker said as he strode into the president’s office reading a note, “Your brother Ben is healing well, Danny’s asthma has been acting up, and it appears as though the girl has caught a virus or something as she’s been vomiting and feverish for the last few hours.” 

 

A distressed noise came from Rachel’s direction as she learned about her children's health. 

 

Nora, standing across the room, rolled her eyes as Miles stood quietly next to the bar drinking.

 

Sighing, Bass addressed the Captain. “Jeremy, why don’t you send word for the Doc to head over just as a precaution,” he said, holding up a hand in Rachel’s direction, “and start having baths and meals prepared. It sounds as though it’s been a rough trip.” 

 

“On it, Boss,” Jeremy replied, only too happy to escape the family drama brewing on the horizon. 

 

“What do you think is wrong with Charlie?” Rachel asked the room at large as she stood wringing her hands. 

 

“You know as much as we do, Rachel,” Bass replied, as Miles made his way to the woman's side.

 

He and Nora exchanged looks before being interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come!” Bass called out as he stood and moved around to the front of his desk, buttoning his coat.

 

As the doors opened, Ben, leaning heavily on Maggie, slowly entered, followed by a pale, sickly looking Charlie, who was practically being held up by a boy roughly her own age while holding the hand of a young child. Danny rounded out the group. 

 

“Ben, we're so happy to finally have you here with us, aren’t we Miles,” Bass said, not bothering to hold out his hand. 

 

“Miles. Rachel,” Ben said, ignoring Bass.  

 

“Ben,” Miles answered as Rachel ignored them both. 

 

“Danny?” she breathed, making her way to her son, who looked a bit wane.

 

“Mom?” he questioned, with a bit of awe in his voice as she wrapped her arms around him. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered, pulling away to look over at Charlie. 

 

“Charlie, honey? I’d know you anywhere,” Rachel said, her voice quivering as she reached out for her daughter who ignored her.

 

Charlie knew it wasn’t her mother's fault, that she’d had no choice to go with Miles, but it hurt knowing that she’d chosen to leave her children behind instead of taking them with her, especially when she knew that Charlie had Bass’ tattoo. So, instead, she turned her head towards Maggie. “Mom, I think I’m going to be sick again.”

 

“Is there somewhere my family can rest?” Ben asked, keeping his expression blank as he looked towards Bass.

 

“Of course. The servants will show you to your rooms. My personal physician is on his way and we’re having meals and baths prepared as we speak.”

 

“Thank you,” Ben replied with a slight nod of his head, watching as Elliot scooped his sister into his arms and carried her out of the room followed by Ian and Danny.  

 

“Hopefully you’ll feel up to talking tomorrow,” Bass called after him as Ben and Maggie began to make their way to the door. 

 

Stopping, Ben turned to look at his former wife, brother, and the President. “I don’t really have a choice, now do I?”

* * *

 

By the next morning, Bass, Charlie, Danny and Nora were a ill, the later surprising the Matheson's who could only speculate.

 

 

However, Rachel stopping by wasn't a surprise at all. 

 

“I just wanted to check in on the kids,” she said to Ben, who nodded his permission as Maggie moved away from Charlie’s bed to stand beside Ben’s chair. 

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked Danny, whose eyes were ringed in black. 

 

“Horrible,” he coughed, as she pushed his bangs away from his sweaty brow.

 

“I know what’s making Charlie sick, but what about Danny?” she asked, turning to look at Maggie. 

 

“It would seem that we’ve found Danny’s soulmate as well,” Maggie answered. 

 

Rachel nodded, having come to the same conclusion herself. “I’ve never told anyone about Charlie’s mark. Not even Miles,” she swore. 

 

“That’s right,” Charlie managed to choke out through her abused throat, “Because who knows just how pissed the President will be when he figures out you knew and left me behind.”

 

“Charlie!” Ben chastised as Rachel stood. 

 

“She’s right,” Rachel replied with a sad smile. “He’ll probably kill me when he finds out. Bass has changed over the years and not for the better.” 

 

Rolling her eyes, Charlie went back to ignoring her, rolling over on her side with a moan.  

 

Rachel sighed. “Miles wants you to join us for dinner tonight. Any of the guards can direct you.” With a last look at her children, she quietly left.

 

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair with most of the conversation consisting of Maggie and Ben helping Ian. 

 

“I want Charlie,” the little boy whined as he got sleepy. 

 

“He’s a beautiful boy,” Rachel commented, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “How old is he?”

 

“Four,” Maggie replied with a tight smile. 

 

“And you’ve been together for…?”

 

Maggie slowly exhaled through her nose. “Six years.”

 

“Not that it’s really any of your business,” Ben finally said, looking up at his former wife. 

 

Rachel gave a small nod as she reached for the hand Miles had on the table. “Of course. I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

“Mom, I’m going to take Ian to Charlie,” Elliott spoke up, looking uncomfortable as he pushed his chair back. “I’m sure you all have a lot to catch up on. It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Matheson. Danny’s talked a lot about you,” he said, taking his younger brother by the hand.  

 

Rachel made a chirping noise as her hand fluttered to her chest.

 

Ben watched the boys go with a sigh. “Please don’t mistake Danny’s fond recollections for love. Maggie has been his mother for the last six years.” 

 

“Of course I'm incredibly grateful to Maggie,” Rachel replied. “How could I not be? But they are my children.”

 

Maggie chuckled “It's not me you need to convince, it's your daughter. I believe someone once made her promise to hold on to her brother's hand and to never let go, and I can assure you, she’s taken that very seriously.”

 

Rachel's cheeks flamed as she looked at her and Miles joined hands. “I'd like the opportunity to fix things, with your permission, of course,” she said looking over at Ben.

 

“We really don't plan on being here that long, so just tell me what you want from me and we'll be on our way,” Ben replied, looking towards his brother.

 

“Perhaps we should talk about this in private,” Miles suggested.

 

“You can speak in front of Maggie, she knows exactly what Rachel and I did.” 

 

“You told her?” Rachel asked disbelievingly as she looked between the two of them. 

 

“She's my Soulmate, Rachel. Not just some woman I fell into bed with.”

 

Miles leaned back in his chair “It's been seven years and there’s still no power, Ben. Rachel can't do it by herself and Bass has begun making ultimatums.” 

 

“The President is making ultimatums towards your Soulmate, but yet you drag my entire family half way across the country?” Maggie asked dryly.

 

Miles tapped his fingers on the table. “You know, Maggie, The Republic needs good doctors. Your family could have a good life here.”

 

Maggie gave a humorless chuckle. “Did it ever occur to you that we lived out in the middle of nowhere for a reason?” 

 

“Yes, that had occurred to me,” Miles smirked. “We need help finding the pendants,” he continued. “Rachel can't remember everyone's name and where they live. I also need you to start working with her to build stronger, better amplifiers.”

 

“For what purpose?” Maggie asked.

 

“That’s really none of your business,” Miles replied. 

 

“We’re going to need to talk about this,” Ben replied, patting Maggie’s hand.  

 

“It’s not really a request,” Miles frowned, “but sure, talk away.”

* * *

 

 

Leading Maggie out of the dining room and up the stairs, they remained silent until they reached their room.  

 

“You can’t seriously be thinking about helping them!” Maggie hissed, trying to keep her voice down. 

 

“Maggie, they’ll never let me go. Sebastian wants the power too badly for that to ever happen. I’ll talk Miles into letting you and the kids go,” Ben reasoned as he paced the floor. 

 

“No! I won’t leave you and neither will the kids! Ian needs his father, Ben. Besides, Charlie, and Danny can’t leave. Not now. We have no idea what effect that would have on them. They might not ever recover.”

 

“No,” Ben said, “but then neither would Bass.”

 

Maggie’s eyes widened at his insinuation. “You would do that to our kids? And an innocent young woman who’s done nothing to us?” 

 

Ben threw his hands up in desperation. “She’s in the militia. In Miles and Bass’ inner circle. She’s done something to someone.” 

 

Maggie looked at him in horror. “Would you listen to yourself!” 

 

“Maggie, we have to do something!” Ben nearly shouted, dragging a hand through his hair. 

 

“But not at the expense of our family!” Maggie pleaded. 

"I'm sorry," Ben whispered as he gently cupped her shoulders, looking down at her. "Let's go talk to the kids." 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those lovely people who left comments yesterday, here's the second chapter just for you. I can't promise they'll always come this quick, but I wanted to show my appreciation.

When their parents enter the room that Charlie and Danny have been confined to, Charlie watches as Maggie walks to the window, keeping her back to them. They can all tell she’s upset about something. Looking at Elliott, Charlie pushes herself up further on the bed, as he grabs Ian and takes a seat on the chair next to her. 

 

Ben, clasping his hands in front of him, takes a deep breath. “I've been asked to stay here in order to help Rachel with her work supplying the Republic with power. I plan on asking Miles to let all of you and Maggie return home in exchange for my cooperation.”

 

The children sit stunned until Elliott speaks up. “But what about Charlie and Danny? I didn’t think they could leave. At least not this soon.”

 

“That’s up for debate,” Ben replies, looking towards Maggie.

 

“What do you mean? What’ll happen if we leave?” Danny asks, leaning forward. 

 

“We don’t know,” Maggie answers as she turns to face them. “I’ve never known anyone that’s actually left their Soulmate. You might recover, you might not.”

 

Ben watches as Charlie turns to look at him, her eyes growing wide as understanding dawns on her. “Really?”

 

“Do you know what will happen if he gets his hands on power of any kind?” Ben pleads with her. 

 

Charlie’s mouth twisted. “We’re your children.”

 

“I know,” Ben whispers back. 

 

“If it means that something might happen to Charlie and Danny, then we’re not going anywhere,” Elliott announces, handing his little brother over to their mother. 

 

Charlie gave her step-brother a shaky smile before turning back to her father. “Are we done here, because I’d like to lay down if we are.”

 

“Of course,” Ben sighs as he opens the door waiting for Maggie before closing it softly behind them. 

 

Charlie looks over at Danny warily as the door shuts, before holding out her hand to Elliott, who takes it, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

 

“We’ll figure it out. I promise,” Elliott says softly, watching as a tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

 

Over time, the foursome slowly improve. The President’s doctor had jokingly admitted to Miles over dinner one evening that he at first thought it was the “Soulmate disease,” but this was lasting longer than any known case he had ever seen, so obviously had to be something else. 

 

Miles had nodded thoughtfully, but had let it go when it got the first laugh out of Bass since he’d been sick. Nora hadn’t been nearly as amused, turning her back to him as he showed himself out.  

 

“Would finding out your soulmate’s finally turned up be so horrible?” Jeremy asked, looking up from his paperwork.  

 

“If I have a soul mate, why would he just now be showing up, Jeremy?” Nora asked. “And what am I supposed to do? Leave the Militia because some man shows up and decides he wants to play at being a Rebel? That’s not me and you know it.”  

 

Smirking at how pissy she was about the subject, Jeremy wisely stayed silent, turning back to his work.

* * *

 

After nearly two weeks stuck in bed, Charlie was bored and cranky.

 

Slipping out of the room while Danny napped, she gathered a blanket around her and asked the guard outside if there was a library available. Following his directions, she made her way downstairs, but was distracted by the open door to the office they had entered on the day of their arrival. 

 

Wandering about, she studied the maps and antiques before looking outside the window to watch people riding by on horses and carriages.

 

Turning back to the room, she made her way to the large desk near the fireplace. Rifling through the paperwork that lay scattered across its surface, a small notebook caught her attention. Thumbing through it, it appeared to be not necessarily a daily journal, but a notebook where the president kept track of things he found important, random thoughts, and updates about the ongoing search for her family and his concerns about the rebel threat to the republic.

 

Carrying the notebook over to the couch that sat nearby, Charlie curled up and turned to the beginning. 

 

An hour later, a pale looking Bass made his way slowly down the stairs to his office. His uniform was barely on and he hadn’t shaved in weeks, but he was going crazy cooped up in his suite with only himself for company. Yes, Jeremy, and Miles stopped by, dropping off paperwork for him to work on when he felt up to it, but he hoped that coming downstairs and working in his office would speed the process along. 

Stepping up to his desk, he immediately realized that his journal was missing. Shuffling papers around as he began to look for it, something colorful caught his eye. Straightening, he shuffled towards the couch.

 

Taking a seat on the coffee table, he studied the girl as she slept peacefully, her pale skin showing the toll their their mysterious illness had taken on her. 

 

Taking the journal from her, he supposed that he wasn’t the only person bored of being in bed. He’d have to make it clear to her that his office and the belongings in it were off limits. In the meantime, though, he pulled her blanket up around her shoulders, a small smile crossing his face when she softly sighed.

* * *

 

With a yawn, Charlie stretched, opening her eyes, before catching her breath.

 

There, in the chair, closest to her feet, was the President. 

 

“Charlotte,” he greeted, his voice low and raspy as he made a few final marks on the paper in front of him.

 

Licking her lips, Charlie sat up, keeping her blanket pulled up around her. “How long have I been asleep?” 

 

“A few hours,” he replied, leaning back in his chair, raking a hand through his already wild hair, causing Charlie to smile and glance down at her hands. “Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, actually,” she replied with a frown, taking stock of her aches, pains, and level of nausea. Biting her lip, she looked over at him. “How are you, Mr. President? I felt horrible when I found out that I had infected you and some of your staff.”

 

“I feel surprisingly better as well, thank you. And don’t blame yourself, Charlotte. Bad water, undercooked meat, diseased animals. Hell, we’re lucky we’re all not dead,” he chuckled.

 

“Yeah, we are,” Charlie murmured as she caught a fleeting glimpse of his tattoo. 

 

Bass ran a hand over his mouth, before leaning forward. “I’m sorry, Charlotte, you’ll have to forgive me. At some point in the last few weeks, I thought I was going to die. I know there were a few times I certainly wanted to.”

 

Charlie gave a small smile. “That, I understand.” Standing, she gathered her blanket around her. “I’m sorry I crashed in your office, and that I was snooping,” she said, looking down at her feet.

 

“Maybe just ask next time,” Bass replied, standing with her. “And it’s Bass, by the way.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked with a tilt of her head. 

 

Holding his hand out, Bass waited for her to hold out her own, taking it in his when she did. “My name. It’s Bass, not Mr. President.”

 

Charlie blushed as she looked at their joined hands. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Bass.”

 

“Likewise, Charlotte,” he replied, letting go of her hand. 

 

A moment later, a frazzled Miles came bursting through the door, causing Charlie to take a step back, Bass reaching out to steady her.

 

“There you are!” Miles said, glaring at Bass. 

 

“It is my office,” Bass answered dryly as he bent down to gather his papers, moving towards his desk. 

 

“Not you!” Miles bitched, “Her!” he said, pointing in Charlie’s direction. “She’s been missing for a while now and Maggie’s going to have my head on a platter if she isn’t returned to her rooms immediately. I should have known that I’d find her here with you,” he frowned, taking in her night clothes and blanket. 

 

Charlie’s mouth fell open at the insinuation as Bass looked in Miles direction blandly. “If you think either of us are in any condition to do anything, I have a republic you can run.”

 

“I wouldn’t let him touch me!” Charlie hissed, shoving past Miles as she made her way towards the stairs, as he stammered an apology out behind her. 

 

Charlie bit back a smile. Miles had visited her and Danny every day since they had been here and she had quickly become enamored with her uncle, memories of him visiting when she was a child flooding back over time. They also tended to share the same morbid sense of humor, so she couldn’t help but want to mess with him a bit.

* * *

 

In the weeks that followed, as Ben’s obligations working with Rachel grew and Maggie became interested in the workings at the City Hospital, the siblings were left on their own more and more often, resulting in one too many games of roughhouse, causing Bass to order Jeremy to take the boys anywhere other than the hall. “Sign them up for the Militia, send them to the Academy, I don’t care just get them out of my hair!” he had shouted, only to receive a loud snort in response from Charlie.

 

Ignoring her, he stomped back into his office, slamming the door loudly.

 

Looking down at Ian, she and the little boy eyed each other.

 

As Jeremy herded the boys towards the door, Nora approached Charlie. “Hey, don’t take it personally. Women aren’t typically allowed in the Militia.”

 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Charlie raised a brow. 

 

“There were special circumstances,” Nora said with a purse of her lips. 

 

“Yeah, you were screwing my Uncle and now you're screwing my brother.”

 

Nora looked taken aback for a moment before clearing her throat. “Look, decide what you think you’d like to do and I’ll see if I can help.”

 

Charlie nodded. “Thanks. I’ll let you know if I need if anything.” 

 

Watching as they left the hall, Charlie looked down at her baby brother who looked back sagely in return.“Mom’s going to be pissed, little man. Perhaps we should point that out.” 

 

Barging into Bass’ office unannounced, Charlie walked over to his desk as Ian ran around the room, stopping at the large globe in the corner and began to spin it. 

 

“Can I help you, Charlotte?” Bass asked with a sigh as he watched Ian out of the corner of his eye.

 

Charlie perched a hip on his desk. “I was wondering if you knew just exactly how pissed my mom is going to be when she finds out what you’ve done.”

 

“I highly doubt if Rachel will even notice your brother’s absence,” Bass replied, shuffling the papers on his desk as he looked over at Ian and then back at Charlie. “Could you please ask your brother to stop before I do?” 

 

“Ian, come play with your frog,” Charlie called, holding out a small wooden box. 

 

The boy happily scampered to his sister’s side with a wide smile on his face. “Thank you, Charlie,” the little boy said, tossing the lid back only to have the frog jump out of the box and onto the floor, causing Bass to lean back in his chair as he rubbed a hand across his face. 

 

Charlie smirked. “I wasn’t talking about Rachel. I was talking about Maggie. You just told Captain Baker to enlist two of her son’s in the Militia. I can assure you, she won’t be happy about that.” 

 

Shaking his foot free from the frog that had just landed on it, Bass looked back at the girl. “One. One of her sons.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. “Danny has asthma, and while some physical exercise is good for him, playing grabass with Ian and Elliott has thrown him into an attack before.”

 

“So, what do you suggest?’ Bass asked, keeping one eye on Ian and the frog and the other on the girl in front of him. 

 

“Don’t you or Uncle Miles need aides or secretaries or something?”

 

Bass steepled his hand in front of him. “Jeremy has been bitching about needing extra help now that he and Nora having been taking over some of Miles paperwork.”

 

“Perfect!” Charlie exclaimed, picking up the frog from the floor and handing it back to Ian, who promptly let it go on Bass’ desk.

 

“And what about Elliott?” 

 

“Elliott? You’ve never seen someone plan a corn field battle like Elliott. He’s brilliant. Every now and again I’d hear Dad tell Maggie that it was a good thing you and Miles didn’t have access to him.”

 

Picking up a pencil and paper, Bass scribbled out a few notes. “And what about you, Charlotte? Are you smart?”

 

“Smart enough for today,” she smirked with a wink, catching the frog before it leapt onto his lap without even looking. Putting the creature back into the box and shutting the lid with nothing more than a raised brow in Ian's direction, she took the boy's hand and they headed towards the door as Bass bit back a smile. He’d been well and truly played by that one, he thought, catching himself waggling his fingers in return as Ian waved goodbye.

* * *

 

When Charlie entered the dining room a few days later, it was to the solemn faces of her family. 

 

“What's wrong?” she asked, taking her seat as she swiped a piece of toast. 

 

Maggie, Ben, and Rachel all looked at each other before Rachel finally spoke. “Miles and Bass are leaving today.” 

 

Charlie paused from buttering her toast. “What do you mean they're leaving?”

 

“There's been some trouble with the Rebels so they're headed out to handle the situation themselves,” Maggie replied. 

 

They’d all heard about the Rebels since they’d been here and Charlie had even read about some of Bass’ more heavy handed tactics regarding them in his notebook. 

 

“But, we can't be apart,” Charlie said, clearly panicking. 

 

“I know,” Maggie said, reaching out to pat her hand. “I'll see if I can find something that will help with the symptoms.” 

 

Charlie’s eyes grew round at the thought of being sick again. “How long are they going to be gone?” she asked, knowing that her voice had become shrill, but unable to help herself. 

 

“Two weeks or three weeks, give or take a week,” Rachel replied cautiously.

 

“Two or three weeks!” Charlie exclaimed. “Are you kidding me? I can’t handle another two weeks or God forbid three! What are we going to do?”

 

“Calm down, Charlie,” Ben said. “Getting upset isn’t going to help anyone. “We'll just take it day by day.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say!” Charlie replied in a near shout as she stood and hurried out of the room, nearly running Miles over in her haste. 

 

“Hey, Kiddo, what’s wrong?” he asked in concern as he held her steady. The uncle and niece had continued their daily visits and grown particularly close in the weeks since her arrival. He silently vowed to have the head of whomever had upset her. 

 

“Nothing,” Charlie replied with a shake of her head. “I just heard that you were leaving and was upset when I thought I wouldn’t get the chance to say goodbye.”

 

“Look, as soon as I get back we’ll go hunting or something. Get you out of here for a while.”

 

“That would be nice, thank you, Uncle Miles. Stay safe, okay?” 

 

Kissing her on the forehead, Miles watched her go with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next evening, Charlie was back in bed, more sick and miserable than she was when she first arrived.

 

By the time Bass was carried unconscious into the hall a week later, Charlie had been hooked up to an IV for the better part of three days.

 

Attending to the President until his own doctor arrived, Maggie sent for Elliott. When he arrived, she nodded to the maid in the room, guiding her son out of the room and further down the hall where the guards wouldn’t overhear them. There, she instructed him to move Charlie into Ian’s room. It was directly underneath the President’s suite and hopefully the proximity would help both of them to heal.

 

With a nod, Elliott hurried away to see to his sister, carefully placing the IV bottle on her stomach. Quickly and quietly he carried her a few doors down to his brother’s room. The guards were either at lunch or changing over, so now was the perfect time.

 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked groggily, as he laid her on the bed, watching as he carried an old floor lamp over to hang her IV from.

 

“The President’s back and this is as close as we can get you to him,” he replied, pointing at the ceiling.

 

“Oh, thank God,” she whispered, falling back  asleep.

* * *

 

Having the benefit of a doctor's care for longer than Bass, Charlie quickly improved now that he was back home and in close proximity.

 

When she eventually felt up to getting out of bed, she bathed and dressed, trying to look as normal as possible. Picking up Bass’ journal from her bedside table, she headed up to the third floor, where she nodded politely to the guard who let her in.

 

Walking over to the bed, she laid a hand on his forehead, pleased when it felt cool to the touch. Pulling the quilt up a bit further, she took a seat in the chair by the window and picked up where she had left off in his journal.

 

She had been reading and staring out the window off and on for an hour, pondering just exactly what she had been reading, when she sensed that he was awake. “Why are the rebels such a threat to you?” she asked as she continued to look out the window.

 

“Because they want to bring back the United States,” he replied hoarsely, causing her to leave her chair and pour him a glass of water. Placing a hand on his back, she closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose, stifling the contented sigh that tried to escape, as she helped him sit up and take a drink.

“But the United States has been split up into six different sovereign nations. How would that even be possible?” she asked, fluffing his pillows so that he could sit up a bit.

 

“It’s not,” Bass replied, watching as she walked to the door and talked to the guard on duty before returning to her chair.

 

She poked at the notebook on the table next to her. “Then, why do you bother with them?”

 

“Because they make a mockery out of everything Miles and I have accomplished!” He spat out with a cough. “We formed the Republic from the chaos of the blackout. You were young, you don’t remember how horrible those early years were. I will not let us return to that!” he rasped, collapsing back against his pillows as the vein in his temple throbbed.

 

Charlie leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. “But don’t you understand that by killing them and their families you’re only making it worse?”

 

“I’m setting an example,” he argued, “that this type of guerrilla warfare won’t be tolerated.”

 

A knock at the door interrupted what she was going to say.

 

“Come in,” Charlie called out, watching as a swarm of servants entered the room, setting up a small portable table next to the bed. Bowls of warm soup and plates of thick, brown bread with butter was laid upon it. “Thank you,” she told them as they trailed out the door.

 

Moving over to the bed, Charlie shook out a napkin, laying it over his chest as she picked up a bowl of soup and a spoon. “The only thing it does,” she said, dipping the spoon into the bowl and then holding it to his lips, “is make you look like a ruthless dictator. This may not be a democracy, but instead of terrorizing your citizens, perhaps you should learn to work with them instead.”

 

Frowning, Bass remained silent as she repeated the process with the spoon before speaking. “So, what would you suggest?”

 

This time it was Charlie’s turn to frown. “I’m not sure I know enough about the situation to make an educated suggestion,” she answered. “But I can make suggestions about things I do know.”

 

“I’m listening,” Bass replied, as she used the napkin to dab at his lips.

 

“Lessen the taxes. In bad years it’s almost impossible for families to pay their taxes and feed themselves. They shouldn’t be put into that position,” she chastised. “Make the raping and kidnapping of women from the local villages illegal.”

 

Bass grabbed her wrist, causing the soup in the spoon to spill back into the bowl. “But that is illegal. Miles and I have never condoned that.”

 

“Then tell your men that,” Charlie replied with an arched brow, dipping the spoon back into the soup as she continued. “Offer to pardon anyone that currently has a gun and is not in the militia. Most people use them to hunt and for protection. Not to kill your soldiers.”

 

“Absolutely not!” he answered hotly, “that is out of the question.”

 

Charlie nodded. “And that’s why your citizens think that you're a disingenuous asshole who’s only concerned about himself.”

 

Sourly, Bass took the bowl away from her, nodding at the table. “You should eat before it gets cold.”

 

With a silent smirk, strangely reminiscent of her uncle, Charlie picked up the other bowl.  

* * *

After that, Charlie spent a portion of every day in Bass’ room where he quizzed her about her experiences with the Militia and she tried to get a better understanding of the Rebels. “But honestly,” she said one day, “if you implemented my suggestions, wouldn’t the Rebel situation go away on its own?”

 

“Maybe,” he conceded, “but you still haven’t giving me any good solutions when it comes to the taxes. How do we help the farmers help themselves?”

 

Charlie chewed on a nail as she looked at him. “Don’t you have any experts on farming techniques at that fancy academy of yours?”

 

Bass bit back an aggravated sigh. “It’s a Military school, Charlotte, not a an agricultural one.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Charlie stood and began to pace. “Well, what about contacting President Foster in Georgia. Surely someone there would have more of a clue than either of us.”

 

“First of all,” Bass said, holding up a finger, “I resent that, and second of all, exactly how do you see that going? Oh, by the way, Kelly, not only do I have enough power to take over your Federation, but I’d really appreciate it if you got my crops producing again as well.”

 

“First of all,” Charlie threw back at him, “You don’t have enough power to take over the Georgia Federation, at least not yet, and second of all, maybe you want to keep those cards a little closer to the chest for now. Instead, maybe see if there isn’t something she’d be willing to trade for. I mean, you are the President, you do know how to negotiate, right?” she asked, causing Bass to narrow his eyes.

 

They were interrupted once again by their lunch, causing Charlie to mumble something under her breath, which sounded vaguely derogatory as far as Bass was concerned, as she threw herself into her favorite chair by the window.

 

Getting out of his bed, Bass shuffled over to the small table in the room, where he usually took his meals. He’d felt better for days now, but had enjoyed Charlie’s company so much that he had continued to play the invalid, having Nora oversee everything while Miles and Jeremy were away. She and the boy, Danny, seemed to be getting along well, and the young man was turning into quite the asset as far as Nora was concerned. He seemed to enjoy the work and had a comprehensive grasp on the language needed for certain types of correspondence.

 

“Are you going to eat or sit there and pout all day,” he asked, holding out a chair for her.

 

“Sit down before you fall down,” Charlie groused, making her way to the table.

 

Bass ignored her, standing until she was settled before taking his own seat.

 

“So?” she asked as they began to eat.

 

“So, what?” he asked in return, looking up from his plate.

 

Charlie tilted her head in annoyance. “Are you going to talk to President Foster or not?”

 

“No.” Bass answered, spearing a slice of chicken with his fork. “But, I will have Nora send word over to the academy. Perhaps someone there knows someone else that could be of use.”

 

Charlie eyed him to see if he were sincere or not before returning to her lunch, causing the corner of Bass’ mouth to turn up.

* * *

When Miles and Jeremy returned home two days later, it was to find Nora missing, Danny in Bass’ chair and Charlie napping on the couch in Bass’ suite.

“Has everyone gone fucking mad?” Miles bellowed, throwing open the door to Bass’ suite, causing a startled Charlie to fall off the couch. Sitting up, she glared at him angrily before getting to her feet.

 

Bass, lounging on his bed, looked up with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong! What’s wrong is that the Captain running the Republic while you’ve been sick has been missing for two days. My nephew, a boy, has been running it instead, and my niece is asleep in your rooms! What the fuck have you done, Bass?”

 

With a huff, Charlie picked up Bass’ notebook and walking over to her uncle, poked him in the chest. “I still haven’t let him touch me, asshole!”

 

“Charlotte!” Bass barked from where he now stood at his wardrobe in nothing but his pajama pants.

 

Charlie turned, her breath catching as she stared at his bare chest.

 

“Did you know about Nora?” he asked, his voice softer this time.

 

Charlie shook her head before meeting his eyes. “No, I didn’t, but please go easy on Danny. I’m sure he was only doing what he thought was best.”

 

“Don’t worry, Kiddo,” Miles answered, reaching out to give her a hug. “It’s not his fault this place fell into chaos around his ears.”

 

“Well, that’s no fair,” Charlie said, looking up at him. “Bass and-Bass was really sick when he showed up. It was almost a week before Maggie would even let me in here.”

 

Miles pulled the door to as they stepped out in the hall, waving the guards away. “Charlie, you shouldn’t have been in here at all. The staff talks. A lot.”

 

“Like they wouldn’t have talked anyway?” she asked.

 

Miles couldn’t help but sigh. She did have a point.

 

Just then, Bass came out of his room, buttoning up his jacket. “Don’t worry, Miles. Your niece's assumed virtue is still intact.”

 

“Just what are you implying?” Charlie hissed, placing a hand on her hip.

 

Bass swept his eyes over her body, causing a blush to stain her cheeks and chest. “You’re twenty-one years old, Charlie. Unlike your uncle and parents, I don’t see you as a child.”

 

“You are such a jackass,” she replied hotly, heading down the stairs ahead of them, leaving him to watch her swaying hips.

* * *

 

“Where’s Danny and Elliott?” Charlie asked that night as she sat down to dinner with her parents and Rachel. Of the brothers, only Ian was at the table with them.

 

“Danny’s at Nora’s and Elliott is at the Academy with your Uncle and Bass helping with the search,” Maggie replied before Rachel could even open her mouth, earning Maggie a disapproving frown.

 

“It’s horrible about Nora. I hope they find her soon. I know she and Danny have grown close. He's practically living there now as it is,” Charlie commented as she tickled her little brother, causing him to squirm in his seat, earning a look from Maggie.

 

“It makes sense,” Maggie replied.

 

“What does?” Charlie questioned, looking up with a frown.

 

“Like any other soulmate, he feels better when he’s around her, and has a physical need to be with her. It’s part of the process to make sure that soulmates bond,” Maggie explained, avoiding eye contact with Ben.

 

Charlie fell silent after that, thinking about what Maggie had said, wondering if Bass was experiencing the same needs as she was.

 

After dinner, Charlie took Ian out to the back lawn to play for a few hours. Other than missing the rest of her brothers, it was fun to feel normal even if she knew it wouldn't last.

 

At one point, while they were lying on the lawn watching the stars emerge with the twilight, Charlie thought that she saw Rachel observing them through an upstairs window.

 

Charlie regretted that things hadn’t improved on that front, but she had found it difficult to forgive her mother. Learning the truth of Rachel’s actions still hurt and Charlie wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to get over that. She knew that Rachel had gone out of her way to spend time with Danny and was happy that he, at least, could have a relationship with her.  

 

By the time she shook out the blanket and took Ian’s hand to go inside, her mother had gone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the afternoon before Charlie ventured downstairs the next day, having stayed up late waiting to see Bass when he came home in order to eat and change his clothes. 

 

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Elliot came rushing through the doors. 

 

“Charlie! I got here as quickly as I could!” he exhaled, grasping her by the shoulders.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” She asked worriedly, latching onto his forearms. 

 

Elliot frowned, “It’s Danny. Haven’t you heard?”

 

Charlie shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “Is he alright?”

 

“Charlie, he’s missing,” Elliot replied softly, watching as she turned white.  

 

“I don’t understand,” Charlie replied, her mind racing as she tried to process what he was telling her. Looking over at Bass’ office doors, she glanced at Elliott before barging past the guards, letting herself in. 

 

Looking up from his conference table, where he stood speaking to one of his officers, Bass waved the siblings in, dismissing his man. “I take it you’ve heard the latest news.”

 

“Why wasn’t I told?” Charlie demanded, even as her voice shook. 

 

“Your parents were told and the decision was made not to worry you,” Bass answered, walking  over to take her hands in his. 

 

“But you don’t understand,” Charlie whispered brokenly. “Danny’s my responsibility. Since he was three years old, he’s been my responsibility.”

 

Bass reached out to cup her cheek.”It’ll be okay. I promise,” he assured her softly before looking to Elliott. “Elliott, why don’t you take your sister to the sitting room across the hall and I’ll send for a tray.”

“Thank you, Mr. President,” Elliott replied, wrapping an arm around Charlie’s shoulders. “Come on, Sis.”

Looking up at Bass, Charlie nodded, even as her bottom lip trembled. Turning into Elliott, she let him lead her into the small room across the hall, taking a seat on the divan closest to the window as he stoked up the fire.

* * *

 

Miles away from Philly, Danny paced inside the abandoned barn where he was scheduled to meet Nora hours ago. Dragging a hand through his hair, he kicked at a stall door in his frustration. His absence would have been noticed by now and knowing Maggie, she would have demanded that Miles and Bass include him in their search for Nora. Getting back into the city was going to be tricky. He could only hope that Nora knew a back way in.   

 

Miles and Jeremy weren’t due home for another week, so when they strolled in yesterday he had panicked. If things had gone as scheduled, Nora would have been back, Bass dead and the Rebels in control of the city before they ever arrived. 

 

When Nora and his mother had told him and his father about the horrible things that Bass had done and wanted to do with the amplifiers, it made Danny sick to think of his sister being a soulmate to such a monster. He knew she wouldn’t understand their involvement right away, but eventually, they would make her see reason. 

 

Once they had gotten rid of the threat, once the Rebel’s had taken over the city and then the Militia, everything would return to normal and they could be a family again. 

 

A noise from outside caught his attention and had him ducking behind a pole for cover, clutching the handgun that Nora had given him before she left. 

 

He watched as the barn door opened and his soulmate stumbled into the barn, collapsing near the door. 

 

“Nora!” he cried out, rushing to her side, horrified at the blood staining the front of her shirt. “What happened?” he asked, digging around in his pack for his extra shirt to make bandages with. 

 

“Got the rifle, but got stabbed in the process,” she gasped as he poured the contents of a bottle of clear liquid over the wound before handing her what was left in it. 

 

“It wasn’t worth your life,” he hissed, pressing a folded square of cloth to the wound. 

 

“That’s the last known sniper rifle in the Republic, Danny. It was totally worth it if it kills Monroe and ends his reign of terror.”

 

“Yeah, well, there’s a problem,” he replied, wrapping a strip of cloth around her waist to hold the bandage in place. “Miles and Jeremy came back early.”

 

Nora’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise before relaxing and stretching a hand to cup his cheek, drawing him close. “Don’t worry, Baby. That doesn’t change anything. I’ll get us back into the city with no one the wiser and when Bass is dead, you’ll be the loving brother swooping in to comfort his grief-stricken sister,” she murmured, as her lips met his.

* * *

 

Hours later, when Danny stumbled into the Hall, a bleeding Nora in tow, Charlie cried out in relief, falling into Bass’ arms.

 

Releasing him, she helped Elliott gathere a sleeping Ian and they followed their parents up the stairs to Danny’s room where Maggie would treat the couple. 

 

Catching Miles arm, Bass held him back. “They’re not going anywhere tonight. Tomorrow will be soon enough.”

 

When Miles nodded in agreement, they moved back to Bass’ office, issuing orders to call off the search.

* * *

 

The next morning, Miles was waiting for Bass in his office. “Well?” Bass asked.

 

“Well, nothing,” Miles spit out. “Danny had her moved back to her house last night and isn’t letting anyone see her per doctor's orders. She’s resting.” 

 

Bass’ mouth fell slightly open before catching himself. “When did you start taking orders from a snot nosed kid?”

 

“When Jeremy backed him up,” Miles grumbled, making himself a drink. “She was given a pint of blood last night and a heavy course of freshly brewed penicillin, courtesy of our very own Dr. Foster.”

 

“Mmm, yes, I’d heard about that. Dr. Blake can’t speak highly enough about the hospital's newest addition.”

 

“Lucky for us,” Miles mused, looking out the windows. 

 

“I’ll see if Danny told Charlie anything last night. Maybe we can get at least some of the story.”

 

Miles sneered. “You mean the story they’re feeding us.” 

 

“We don’t know anything for sure, Miles. We need more information before we can do anything.” 

 

Slamming down his glass, Miles stalked out of the room. 

 

Sending a maid to get Charlie, Bass took a different notebook out of the hidden compartment in his desk drawer, making a few notes before replacing it at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

 

“You wanted to see me?” she asked, stepping into the room. 

 

“Yes,” he replied with a smile. “I was wondering how Danny was?”

 

“I’m not sure,” she replied with a frown. “He was gone when I woke this morning. Nora too.”

 

Bass nodded. “Yes, Miles told me they were moved back to Nora’s quarters early this morning. “

 

“Oh,” Charlie sighed. “I didn’t know.” 

 

Standing, Bass made his way around his desk, leaning against the edge. “Did Danny tell you anything about what happened yesterday?”

 

Charlie shrugged. “Only that he was tired of sitting and waiting and went out to look for Nora himself. He was a few miles outside the walls when he found her. Evidently she had seen a known Rebel in the city and decided to follow him on a whim to see where he was going. It obviously didn’t end well.” Holding her hand up, Charlie squinted, turning away from the window. “What is that glare?”

 

“Fuck,” Bass hissed, diving towards her, just as the window shattered. 

 

As Bass lay covering her, their breathing labored, guards poured into his office, kicking up the splinters of glass that surrounded them. Outside the building, shouting could be heard from every direction, filtering in through the broken window. After hauling Charlie up off the floor with him, they were herded out of the office. 

 

“Are you alright?” Bass asked her as she looked at him in a daze. “Charlie! Are you alright?”

 

Charlie nodded while Bass ran his hands over her, looking for any injuries, other than the shallow cut on her brow. “I-I think so. Bass? What just happened?” 

 

Pulling her against him, Bass swallowed heavily. “Someone just tried to kill us.” 

 

Wrapping her arms around him, Charlie held onto him tightly until he kissed her temple and ordered the guards to take her to her room and to find Doctor Foster to attend to the cut on her head. As soon as she was out of sight, a shadow fell over his face. With a bellow, he started issuing orders. He wanted information and he wanted it now.

* * *

 

Charlie blew out an exasperated breath as a knock sounded at the front door. Her family was moving into a brownstone across the park that was closer to the hospital and Bass had been surly about it all week, sending a ridiculous amount of guards with her every time she traveled between the residences. It had been a month since the sniper shooting in his office and they were no closer to finding the culprit’s identity now than they were before.

 

Answering the door, her hands found a home on her hips as she looked down at him with a shake of her head at how protective he was being. “Come on in, I was just having some tea,” she offered, turning and walking back down the hall.

 

With a knowing smile, Bass followed her down the hall to the kitchen. Pouring the last of the tea into her cup, Charlie walked over to the stove to refill the pot with hot water, setting it and a clean mug on the table. Walking to the counter for the sugar and tea, she stopped for a moment, gripping the counter. 

 

“Charlie? Are you alright?” Bass asked, watching her carefully. 

 

“Yeah,” she replied, picking up the items and an extra spoon, carrying them over to the table. “I just got hot all of a sudden,” she said, pressing a hand against her heart with a frown. 

 

“Charlie?” Bass said again, standing from his spot at the table as he watched her eyes dart around the kitchen. 

 

“Send for Maggie,” she suddenly cried out, knocking her tea cup onto the floor with a crash. 

 

Not questioning her, Bass stepped into the hall, shouting at the guard who was standing right inside the door.  

 

Moving back to where she stood rooting around in a kitchen cupboard, Bass caught her hands, turning her towards him. For the first time he could see her dilated pupils and feel how warm she was to the touch. 

 

“Jimson weed,” she panted, as her heart raced and she squinted against the light coming in through the windows. 

 

“What can I do? What do you need?” Bass demanded from her, suddenly realizing how much he loved this girl and how terrified he was that something was about to take her from him. 

 

“A glass of warm water mixed with salt and ground mustard,” she gasped as it became hard to breath, pointing to the cabinet she had been searching in. Crawling across the floor, she grabbed the mop bucket that had been left in the kitchen yesterday, before taking the glass that Bass handed her as he kneeled down beside her. 

 

Taking a large gulp of the concoction, she gagged, throwing it back up into the bucket. Holding her hair back, Bass helped support the glass as she repeated the process several times. It wasn’t long before the front door flew open and Maggie was by their side. 

 

“She said it was Jimson weed,” Bass explained, letting Maggie see how frightened he was.  

 

“Charlie, are you sure?” Maggie asked, bending down next to the girl. 

 

Charlie nodded, listing her symptoms. “Rapid, irregular heartbeat, hyperthermia, photophobia.” 

 

“What’s this?” Maggie questioned, looking at the glass. 

 

“Ground mustard, salt and water,” Bass answered, as Charlie vomited again. 

 

“Good girl,” Maggie murmured as she laid a hand against the girl’s forehead. “We’re going to need ice and lots of it,” she said, looking up at Bass who simply nodded, passing along the orders to the guard that now stood nearby. 

 

“Help me get her upstairs,” Maggie requested laying a hand on Bass’ shoulder to get his attention.

 

With a nod, Bass picked Charlie up gently, pressing his lips against her now burning forehead and followed Maggie upstairs to one of the unmade beds. 

 

“Well, fuck,” Maggie suddenly muttered as she entered the room ahead of the couple. “Lay her down here, please” she briskly ordered, as she went about sorting through the sheets at the end of the bed. 

 

Sending Bass for a bucket of water while they waited on the ice, Maggie made her way to Charlie’s side. “Charlie, we’ve got to get you out of these clothes in order to cool you off.”

 

Squinting, Charlie nodded as she grasped Maggie’s hand. “I know, and he’s going to be mad, but we’ve got a bigger problem,” she whispered hoarsely as an anguished look crossed her face.   

 

“We’ll figure it out, sweetheart, I promise,” Maggie whispered fiercely at the thought of losing another child. 

 

Just then, Bass returned with a bucket of ice water. 

 

“Hurry and get her stripped down,” Maggie instructed matter of factly as she straightened and began to tear a sheet in half and then one of the halves into smaller pieces that she shoved into the bucket of  water.

 

Not hesitating, Bass started with her shoes, moving his way upward. When he removed her shirt, Maggie heard him suck in a breath as he looked down at her tattoo. 

 

Ignoring him, Maggie began taking pieces of sodden cloth out of the ice water, placing them in strategic places on her body. 

 

“Everything alright?” Maggie asked as she worked to bring Charlie’s core temperature down. 

 

“Her tattoo,” he hissed angrily.

 

“Yes, it does look eerily familiar doesn’t it,” Maggie replied with an arched brow, meeting his eyes. “Unfortunately, we have bigger problems right now.” 

 

Pursing his lips, Bass brushed off his anger, reaching out to take two wet cloths from Maggie, pressing them into Charlie’s armpits.  

 

“Charlie was drinking tea when you arrived, is that correct?” Maggie questioned, as they repeated the process of wetting the cloths as soon as her body warmed them. 

 

Pressing a cloth to the back of Charlie’s neck, praying that she survived this, Bass managed to nod. “Yes, she’d just finished a cup and poured a second.”

 

Maggie exhaled loudly. “Jimson weed is something that I keep in liberal supply in order to treat Danny’s asthma.”

 

Head shooting up from where he hovered over his soulmate-his soulmate, his mind stuttered, Bass frowned. “Do you think it was an accident?”

 

Maggie shook her head slowly as the look that crossed Bass’ face terrified her to her core. Now she understood the whispers and looks, but decided in that instance that her daughter could have no better protector. 

 

Realizing that he was still waiting for an answer, she cleared her throat. “I don’t think so. Not for it to act so quickly after just one cup. The fact that she recognized the symptoms and had you make her an emetic probably saved her life.” 

 

They both turned towards the door as Miles came bounding up the stairs. “What happened! Someone said that something happened to Charlie!” he shouted.

 

“We could use some more ice water,” Maggie replied calmly, holding the buckets out to him. 

 

Looking towards the bed, Miles eyes narrowed. “What is that!” he demanded, pointing at her tattoo, causing Charlie to moan and Bass to shoo him away so that he could get to her side, stroking her face softly as he whispered into her ear. 

 

Once she was settled, Bass straightened, pointing to the door. “Both of you, downstairs, now!” he hissed, taking the buckets from Maggie. 

 

Maggie looked at him blandly before leading the way downstairs to the living room. 

 

“Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?” Miles demanded once again as they entered the living room. 

 

“I’d love to know myself,” Bass replied coldly, looking towards Maggie who had taken a seat. 

 

“I’ve only know the girl since she was fourteen. It’s my understanding that she received her soulmark at the same time everyone else in the world received theirs, so perhaps, I’m not the parent you should be speaking to,” she replied with a shrug, looking pointedly at Miles who went white as Bass turned on him. 

 

“Rachel. Rachel knew all along!” Bass shouted at his friend who drug a hand through his hair before running it across his mouth. 

 

“Look, Bass,” Miles began in an attempt to placate his friend, “I’m not excusing Rachel’s actions, but why are we just finding out about this now?”

 

Maggie crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes at the two, drawing a snort out of Bass. She and Miles looked at him oddly.

 

“Charlie,” he explained, ”does that exact same thing when she’s aggravated with me.” 

 

“So quite often,” Maggie deadpanned as she held out her hand to indicate the spot next to her on the sofa. “Your men arrived in our village, injured Ben and forced us to go with them. We had no idea who or what we would find when we got here. As it turns out, you’re both decent men, even if you are completely blind to what's going on in your own Republic.” 

 

When Miles made to protest, Bass waved him off even though it was Maggie to whom he spoke. “I’ve been very well educated on that subject by your daughter.” 

 

“You have?” Maggie and Miles asked together. 

 

This time it was Bass and Maggie’s turn to look at Miles. 

 

“Does Ben know?” Bass asked.

 

Miles shrugged. “Probably.” 

 

“Huh,” Maggie said, closing her mouth as everything clicked in her head. Turning back to Bass, she tried to make him understand. “Charlie’s young, Bass. She was frightened of the unknown. We all knew she’d have to tell you eventually, but she wanted a chance to get to know you first instead of being thrust into a relationship she might not want or that might not be healthy. Unfortunately, at the moment, we have a bigger problem on our hands.”

 

“Such as?” Bass asked as he looked up, feeling ashamed that he had been angry about her being hidden from him for even a second under the circumstances. Of course she would have been frightened. He was stupid not to have realized that. 

 

Maggie looked back to Miles once again. “Would one of you happen to know what Nora Clayton’s soul mark is?” 

 

Looking at Bass, Miles nodded as a knot formed in his stomach. 

 

“It’s an American flag, located just below her right shoulder blade,” Bass answered. 

 

“Yes, that’s what I was afraid of,” Maggie sighed.

 

“Danny,” Bass said softly, searching Maggie's suddenly sad expression. “They were both sick as well. We just chalked it up so some virus you had brought with you.”

 

“Yes, well, that was what we wanted you to think,” Maggie explained. 

 

Miles looked at Bass. “It’s the  confirmation that we needed.”

 

“Excuse me?” Maggie asked, looking between the two. 

 

“We always assumed,” Miles explained, “that Nora’s soulmate would be the one involved with the Rebels. However, in the last year or so, we’ve come to believe that Nora’s been involved with them since the beginning. We’ve just never been able to find proof.”

“Well, that certainly complicates things,” Maggie replied as she looked up at Miles, “because I think she’s trying to kill our daughter.” 

 

“Do you know that for sure?” he asked, watching as she pushed a length of hair behind her ear.

 

Maggie shook her head. “No, but hear me out. Nora and Danny both disappeared during this recent rebel incident. The day after they return, a sniper attempts to kill Bass. Now, the medicine that I use to treat Danny's asthma, mistakenly gets mixed into the tea on the day that Charlie was supposed to be alone here at the house. Bass dropping by was totally unexpected and not listed anywhere on his itinerary for the day.” At this point her voice broke.  “Miles, it could have been hours before anyone found her.” The implication of that hanging heavily in the air. 

 

“Don’t you get it?” she finally asked, looking back and forth between the two men, “They're not targeting Bass. For whatever reason, they’re targeting Charlie, and I won’t lose her Miles, I just won’t.”

 

As upset as Maggie was at the thought of losing her stepdaughter, Bass and Miles both knew exactly what would happen if Bass experienced yet another devastating loss. The Republic wouldn’t survive. 

 

And just like that, all the pieces fell into place.

 

Bass reached out to take Maggie’s hand. “Right now, I just want Charlie back at the Hall so that we can properly look after her.” 

 

“Of course,” Maggie replied as she stood. “Let me see how her temperature is doing and if it’s come down, you can order a carriage for us to move her in.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Miles asked once she was gone, clasping his hands behind his back. 

 

Bass joined him at the windows looking over the manicured yard. “I’m open to suggestions.”

* * *

 

When Charlie’s temperature was low enough for Maggie's liking, Bass sent for a covered carriage, then helped Maggie dress Charlie in his blue Militia shirt. After she fashioned a blindfold to protect her dilated eyes, they wrapped a loose sheet around her and Bass carried her downstairs.

 

Guards surrounded them as they made their way from the house to the carriage, Miles and Maggie climbing in behind them. 

 

From down the street, Nora hit her head against the wall before turning to Rachel. “Shit. She’s still alive.”

 

Bracing her back against the brick wall, Rachel looked over at the dark-haired woman. “Do you think they’ve figured it out?”

 

Nora turned, mimicking the older woman’s stance as she chewed on her nails. “Well, the good news is that Bass is going to be preoccupied for the time being,” she said, watching as the carriage drove by. “The bad news is that they’re not stupid. I’ll reach out to our associates in Cherry Hill and make sure they have everything ready for our escape.”

 

Rachel nodded, pulling a small leather pouch out of her pocket. “This should be enough to cover everything we need, including the horses.”

 

With a nod, the women  separated , going in different directions down the sidewalk. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the carriage, as Charlie muttered incoherently, Maggie patted Bass on the leg, assuring him that this was simply one of the symptoms of the drug, reminding him that if he hadn’t arrived when he had, she could very well be dead right now. 

 

When they arrived at the hall, he lead the way directly to his rooms, letting Maggie turn down the bed as Miles drew the drapes. Once the room was cast in a soft glow from the oil lamps, Miles and Bass watched as Maggie removed the blindfold from around Charlie’s eyes. 

 

“Maggie,” Bass said, standing at the end of the bed, “I’m sure you understand the importance of keeping Rachel and Nora’s involvement in this quiet until we can get more information.”

 

“Of course, and Bass, thank you,” Maggie replied quietly as she watched him, watching her daughter.   

 

“For what?” he asked, looking down at her.

 

“For loving her even though we were all too scared to trust you.”

 

Bass nodded, unable to speak.

 

“Send for me when she wakes,” she instructed, dragging Miles out of the room with her, shushing him when he muttered a protest.

 

Pulling a chair next to the bed, Bass once again traced the tattoo on her arm, finally letting the tears run down his face now that they were alone. 

 

Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his mouth, relishing the way it felt against his own battle roughened skin.

 

He pressed his lips to the palm and keeping it wrapped up in his own, reached up with his free hand to run his thumb over her forehead and down her cheek as he thought back to the time they had spent together, kicking himself for not realizing it sooner.

 

The thought that someone was trying to take her away from him was unforgivable.

 

Laying her hand back gently by her side, he shed his uniform, replacing it with the cotton pants he wore to bed and climbed in beside her, pulling her close to his chest so that she lay resting against him, her tattooed arm lying free so that he could see it.

* * *

 

Someone, softly stroking his cheek, woke him a while later. Catching her hand in his, he pressed his lips against her knuckles before cautiously leaning down to brush his lips against hers. “How do you feel?” he asked softly, bumping her nose with his.

 

“Better, now that I’m with you,” she murmured, a blush staining her cheeks as she ducked  her head under his jaw.

 

Bass stroked the back of her head, feeling ridiculously protective of her. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

“Someone put Jimson weed in the tea,” she shuddered.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” he choked out against her forehead.

 

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” Charlie whispered, grasping his bicep.

 

“For what?” Bass questioned. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Charlie shook her head. “For not telling you about me. About us. I shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

 

Cupping her cheek, he lifted her face to his and gently kissed her again, pleased when she moved against him this time. “All that matters is that I know now,” he replied softly, wrapping his arms around her as he held her close.

 

“Someone’s trying to kill us,” she uttered brokenly as she rested against his chest, tears running down her face.  

 

Bass pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We’re not going to worry about that right now. Right now, we’re only going to worry about you. Maggie said you needed to eat as soon as you were awake. Let me send for a tray.” Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he waited until she nodded her agreement before slipping out of bed and making his way to the door. Sending for a tray, he also had the guard send for Maggie.

* * *

 

When Maggie arrived, she found the two laughing as Bass tried to feed Charlie the thin beef soup that the kitchen had sent up, making a bigger mess then she would have made on her own.

 

“Well, someone’s feeling better,” Maggie said brightly, setting the basket she was carrying just inside the bathroom door before making her way to the bed. “Bass, why don’t you send for some hot water. I imagine Charlie would like to clean up after she eats.”

 

Chuckling, Bass nodded taking the tray with him as he gave up his spot to Maggie.

 

“Maggie?” Charlie asked, reaching out for her stepmother's hands as she took a seat on the bed, “Did you tell Bass about the Jimson weed?”

 

“Yes, I told him about our concerns” Maggie replied, squeezing the girl’s hand before opening her medical bag. “Let me give a quick listen to your heart and I’ll let you get back to your dinner.”

 

As Bass stood guard over them, his arms crossed as he looked on, Charlie sat quietly while Maggie listened to her heart and then took her pulse. “I’m a bit concerned about your irregular heartbeat. I’m hoping that it’ll return to normal as the Jimson weed gets flushed out of your system, but I want you to be prepared for the fact that it might be a permanent condition”

 

“A permanent condition?” Bass asked, stepping forward as Charlie reached for his hand. “What does that mean? What kind of effect would it have on her?”

 

“Being excessively tired, becoming light headed, chest pain, and shortness of breath are the most common symptoms. That’s our worst-case scenario,” she told the couple as she put her black bag back together. “Right now, she needs rest, plenty of fluids and nothing that might cause any kind of anxiety or stress,” she instructed, looking at Bass pointedly.

 

“Agreed,” he replied, kissing the back of Charlie's hand as a knock sounded at the door.

 

“And that would be your hot water.” Maggie guessed with a smile. Standing she gathered up her bag, “I dropped off a basket in the bathroom with your toothbrush, hairbrush and some clean clothes until you can have the things from your room moved up here.”

 

Charlie blushed. “Thank you, Maggie.” 

 

“Get some rest,” the woman replied with a smile and a wink as she followed the servant out of the room.

 

Her soup was cold, so Charlie concentrated on finishing the toast and water on her tray as she listened to Bass putter around in the bathroom. When she yawned, he was instantly by her side. Taking the tray, he set it on the table, before pulling the quilts back, helping her to stand. 

 

“Bass, I can walk you know,” she huffed.

 

When he looked down at her, his face crestfallen, she held onto to his hand a bit tighter. “Although, I could probably use the help, just in case.”

 

Entering the bathroom, she was more tired by the short walk than she was willing to let on, so simply grabbed her toothbrush and what passed for toothpaste as Bass stood frowning near the door.  

 

“What is it?” she finally asked, looking at him in the mirror.

 

“I know that some things happened without your consent,” he said, unable to tear his eyes away from her in his dress shirt, “but ultimately, you’re in control. We can go as slow or as fast as you’re comfortable with.”

 

Opening and closing her mouth, she twisted the handle of the hairbrush in her hands. “Would you mind pouring the water in the basin?”  

 

Once he had set the bucket aside, Charlie took a cloth, dipping it into the water and wringing it out before handing it to him. Unbuttoning the over-sized militia shirt she wore, she let it slip to the floor with a lift of her chin. 

 

Sucking in his bottom lip, Bass stepped forward, reaching out to run the cloth across her skin, occasionally punctuating his path with the lightest of kisses. 

 

Once he was finished running the cloth over every inch of her skin, he cupped her shoulders, looking at her in the mirror. “Thank you for trusting me,” he murmured against her temple, watching as she leaned against him, her eyes closing in contentment.

 

Taking the gown she had laid out on the counter, he  pulled it over her head, dressing her in the cool cotton that Maggie had managed to find before sweeping her up and carrying her back to bed.

* * *

 

The next morning, Bass met Miles and Jeremy just as coffee was being delivered to his office.

 

“Well? Any updates?” he inquired.

 

“It’s too early to know anything,” Jeremy replied, looking at Bass over the rim of his coffee cup. “I’ve already assigned men to watch all of their comings and goings.” 

 

Bass nodded as he looked out the windows overlooking his city.

 

“How is she by the way?” Miles asked. “Maggie said she woke for a while last night.”

 

Bass nodded. “Maggie’s concerned that there may have been damage done to her heart. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

“I’d like to check on her after breakfast.” Miles replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I imagine her father will be wanting to do that as well,” Jeremy commented, not understanding the look the passed between the other two. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure he will,” Bass murmured, moving to his desk, sifting through the reports that had come in overnight. “Jeremy, why don’t you head over to Nora’s and keep an eye on her and Danny. Make sure all of you are here for breakfast.”

 

“You got it, Boss,” Jeremy acknowledged with a yawn, exiting the office.

 

Once he had left, Bass looked up at Miles. “Let’s see how the next few days play out and go from there. In the meantime, let’s try to be productive. I want to speak to that agricultural expert that Nora managed to find and as much as it pains me, send word to Kelly and see if she’d be willing to send a delegate to discuss that and perhaps negotiate some trades relating to it.”

 

“Anything else?” Miles asked with an amused smirk.

 

“Actually, I want Neville in here first thing tomorrow morning. We’re going to talk about his heavy-handed methods when I send him into the field and then I want every commander of every post here within the month. There will be no more raping and pillaging in my Republic, especially by my own men.”

 

“What?” Bass asked when Miles laughed, a grin splitting his face.

 

“It’s good to have you back,” he answered. “It’s been a long time since you’ve been this fired up about anything.”

 

Bass grinned with a shake of his head as Miles stood. “Don’t even start with me.”

 

Miles headed towards the door. “I’ll see you at breakfast. I’ve got some letters to write.”

* * *

 

At breakfast, as Maggie explained the events of the previous day, Bass and Miles sat quietly observing the different reactions around the table.

 

Elliot threw his napkin on the table before stomping up the stairs, presumably to see his sister.

 

Rachel instantly began to weep, bombarding Maggie with questions while Nora and Ben sat quietly, seemingly unfazed as Danny sat between them looking shattered before Nora leaned over to whisper in his ear and he excused himself, heading for the stairs.

 

When Maggie finally had Rachel reassured that Charlie was fine, the rest of the family trooped upstairs to see the girl for themselves, leaving Miles, Bass, Jeremy and Nora around the table, Nora letting out a relieved sigh once they were gone.

 

“I’ve never seen such an overprotective family in all my life,” she commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“It’s a rare thing these days,” Jeremy replied with a shrug, going back to his breakfast.

 

“And I don’t suppose either of you have heard anymore more about our exclusive shooter,” Miles asked brusquely as he poured himself more coffee.

 

Looking over at Nora, Jeremy shook his head. “Not a thing.”

 

“I need to be getting back. Please send Danny over when he’s done with his visit, we have work to do,” Nora said, standing. “Thanks for breakfast.”

 

The three men at the table exchanged looks as she left without waiting for a response.

 

Taking a large gulp of his coffee, Jeremy pushed away from the table. “I’ll let you know as soon as there's anything to know,” he said, leaving as well.

* * *

 

Later that morning, when Miles heard whispered voices in the hallway, he stepped out of his office to see Ben and Rachel, arm in arm as they walked, deep in conversation. Looking up, he saw Maggie at the top of the stairs watching as well. When she noticed him watching her, she turned and disappeared.

 

Looking back towards where the Ben and Rachel had gone down the steps into the basement, Miles returned to his office.

* * *

 

Nora was waiting for Danny when he entered the house, eyes red from crying on the walk back. Taking his hand, she drug him into her private office, away from Jeremy’s prying eyes and shut the door behind them, locking it for good measure.

 

“Come here, baby,” she crooned, gathering him close. “I’m so sorry. Someone obviously got my orders wrong. I’d never hurt Charlie, you know that, right?” she asked, smoothing her hands over his face as she pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

 

“She could have died, Nora!” he cried, fresh tears filling his eyes. 

 

“I know, I know,” she whispered, pulling him back to her as she tucked his head under her chin. 

 

“I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again. I would never do anything to hurt you, Danny.”

 

“I know,” Danny whispered as she pressed a kiss to his head, her hand running up the back of his shirt to caress his tattoo.

* * *

 

“Enter!” Bass called out at the knock on his door, waving at the guard to wait outside. “Elliott. How can I help you?” he asked, walking around his desk to shake the young man’s hand before guiding him over to the sitting area in front of the fireplace.  

 

“It’s Charlie,” The young man sighed, sitting back in his chair. “I’m worried about her.” 

 

“So am I,” Bass replied, crossing his legs as he placed a hand on his knee. “Is there something you might know that I don’t?”

 

Elliott nodded as he glanced towards the closed door and back. “When we first arrived and Miles asked Ben to stay and help Rachel, Ben was going to volunteer to stay as long as Miles let the rest of us go home.”

 

Bass narrowed his eyes. “Even though he knew that Charlie and Danny were suffering from the Soulmate disease?”

 

Elliott nodded. “He said that losing them was worth it if it meant you died as well.”

 

Bass looked at him in shock. “Wow” he finally said, blowing out a breath.

 

“Yeah,” Elliott agreed. “Then, I was still here and I could protect her. Now, with being at the academy during most of the day....”

 

“Miles and I will make sure she’s protected,” Bass replied, standing and shaking Elliott’s hand once again, his mind going into overdrive as the boy took his leave.

 

“Send for General Matheson,” Bass told the guard, reclaiming his seat as he stared into space, thinking.

* * *

 

He jumped slightly when Miles clamped a hand on his shoulder. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but enough for Miles to know he was distracted.

 

“What’s happened,” Miles asked quietly, taking a seat across from him.

 

“Elliot just stopped by on his way back to the academy,” Bass replied, his eyes coming back into focus.

 

Miles frowned. “And?”

 

“He told me that the night they arrived, Ben wanted to negotiate the family going home while he stayed behind to help Rachel.”

 

Miles leaned forward. “But, he knew that you were all sick with the Soulmate disease.”

 

Bass nodded slowly, meeting his friend’s eyes. “He told the kids that losing Charlie and Danny was worth it if it meant me dying as well.”

 

“What the fuck!” Miles exploded, jumping to his feet as he headed straight towards the bar.

 

“Obviously, Elliott is worried about his sister's safety after this latest attack. I assured him that we’d protect her.”

 

“She’s my daughter! Of course I’m going to protect her!” Miles hissed, downing the liquid in his glass before pouring some more. “You know, I saw them this morning.”

 

“Saw who?” Bass questioned, taking the glass Miles handed him.

 

“Ben and Rachel, looking thick as thieves.”

 

“So,” Bass replied, taking a sip of whiskey. “We have Nora and Rachel, who’ve been working together for God knows how long, probably Danny and now Ben.  I think we need to talk to Maggie again. And you realize we’re eventually going to have to tell Charlie about this.”

 

“Why? So you can break her heart?” Maggie asked from where she stood closing the door behind her.

 

“Maggie,” the men said as one, standing.

 

Miles waved toward the couch as he fixed her a drink. “We were going to send for you.”

 

“Elliott stopped by to see me a bit ago,” Bass explained, bringing a smile to the woman’s face.

 

“Those two,” she chuckled with a shake of her head, taking a glass from Miles. “They were awful when Ben and I first got together. You wouldn’t believe the bickering. It was Ian that finally pulled us together as a family. They love that little boy to the moon and back.”

 

Bass shifted in his chair. “Yes, it’s obvious that Elliott loves his sister. He’s concerned about her safety, relaying to me a conversation that Ben had with your family.”

 

Maggie nodded before taking a drink of the whiskey in her glass, licking her lips afterwards. “Ben thought that he could convince you to send us home in return for his help,” she explained, looking at Miles. “At the time, I didn’t want to stay, but I wasn’t about to leave him either, and then there was Charlie and Danny. I’ve never known anyone to be separated from their Soulmate so early on. There was no way to possibly know how it would affect them, but he didn’t care. They were simply collateral damage as far as he was concerned. Elliott was outraged. So was I, actually. I realized then that I didn’t know Ben at all. I’ve been asking myself every day since then how I can stay with a man who’s willing to do our children harm, soulmate or not.” Setting the glass in her hand down gently on the coffee table in front of her, Maggie stood. “My family is falling apart and I don’t know what to do,” she choked out, fleeing the room.

 

It was everything Miles could do not to follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

“Is it supposed to feel this natural?” Charlie wondered aloud as she sat on the edge of Bass’ bed brushing her hair a week later. “I mean, we haven’t even talked about it. Not really.”

 

Laying the papers he had brought upstairs with him aside, Bass scooted over on the bed. “I think it’s supposed to feel this way,” he said, reaching for her hand, twisting their arms so that their tattoos lined up. “And these did all the talking for us,” he murmured, pressing his lips against her neck. “Besides, you’ve only been out of bed for a few days.”

 

Shifting slightly, Charlie lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “But, Bass, I don’t like feeling that you have to love me because there’s a tattoo on my arm.”

 

“I loved you before I ever even knew about the tattoo,” he whispered, grasping her hip with one hand and cupping her neck with the other, pulling her down with him.

 

Straddling him, Charlie pushed up on her knees, pulling her gown over her head. Sinking back down, she leaned forward, offering her mouth once again.  

* * *

 

Walking into the dining room to see Charlie and Bass with their heads bent together, the light glistening off the ring on Charlie’s finger, Miles sighed. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the idea of his daughter and his best friend being Soulmates.

 

“What’s wrong, Uncle Miles?” Charlie chuckled, lifting her head to look at him.

 

“Where is everyone?” he asked, filling his plate from the sideboard.

 

“Dad and Rachel have already come and gone, and Maggie’s upstairs with Ian. He’s caught a cold and she wanted to stay with him today.”

 

Taking his seat at the table, Miles shook out his napkin. “Then perhaps the nanny could sit with him for a bit while we all talked?”

 

“Miles,” Bass growled in warning.

 

“Talk about what?” Charlie asked, looking slowly between the two men who were glaring at each other.

 

“Talk about what happened to you,” Miles said, turning to look at her. “There are some things you should know.”

 

Looking at Bass, Charlie watched as he wiped his mouth, laying his napkin on the table. “I wanted to wait until we knew you were okay,” he said, reaching out to take her hand.

 

Her brow furrowing, Charlie nodded as she squeezed his hand in understanding. She knew that Bass wouldn’t want to upset her unnecessarily. “I’ll go get Maggie and meet you in your office,” she said softly, leaning over to kiss him before leaving the room.

 

Sitting back in his chair angrily, Bass glared at Miles. “You had no right,” he began, only to be cut off by Miles.

 

“I’m her father!,” Miles hissed, “I have every right! She needs to know. She needs to know this whole house is a nest of vipers just waiting to take her out. She needs to know so that she can be on guard.”

 

With an aggravated sigh, Bass pushed away from the table.

* * *

 

“What is it? Have you heard something?” Maggie asked as she strode into Bass’ office, Charlie following behind.

 

“Charlie, close the door, please,” Bass requested, getting up from his desk and meeting them by the sitting area where a tray with tea sat waiting.

 

“We haven’t heard anything,” Miles answered, from where he sat in one of the arm chairs that flanked the divan. “We just thought that we should fill Charlie in on what we do know.”

 

“And you agreed with this?” Maggie asked, swinging her head in Bass’ direction.

 

“I was overruled,” he grumbled, helping Charlie as she sat on the divan next to Maggie.   

 

With a frown, Maggie grabbed Charlie’s hand, pulling it into her lap.

 

“Okay, all of you are just scaring me now,” Charlie said, looking at the Bass who had taken the wing chair next to her opposite from Miles. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Maggie replied, patting her hand. “But what we’re going to tell you is going to be upsetting.”

 

“You’ve learned who tried to poison me,” Charlie speculated.

 

“I wish it were that simple, Charlie,” Bass answered, reaching out for her hand.

 

Charlie leaned towards him slightly, lowering her voice. “Okay then. How is it complicated?”

                                                                                                                                                  

“Charlie,” Maggie spoke up, getting the girl’s attention. “Danny’s tattoo is a symbol of the Rebel’s."

 

Charlie frowned. “But Danny’s not part of the Rebel’s. He was only three when the lights went out.”

 

“I know,” Maggie replied, “but Nora is.”

 

“What are you saying? That Nora and Danny poisoned me?" Charlie asked, looking horrified at the prospect.

 

 

"No!” Bass said, trying to calm her. “What we’re saying is that there are a lot of people in play here and we’re still not sure of anyone’s motivates. That's why I wanted to wait to tell you.”

 

“So why didn’t you?” she asked him, looking heartbroken.

 

“Because there’s one person whose motives we’re not sure of,” Miles said, finally speaking up.

 

Charlie turned away from letting Bass comfort her to look at her Uncle. “Who?”

 

“Ben.”

 

“Dad? Why would you think that? I mean, I know he was upset about giving Bass the amplifiers, but he didn’t mean what he said, I know it.”

 

Miles sighed. “Charlie, he’s not your father. I am.”

 

As Charlie sat speechless on the divan, Bass made his way to the bar and poured her a drink. “Here, drink this,” he said pressing it into her hands.

 

Miles couldn’t help but smirk when she drank it down with only a noisy exhale to show for it and handed the glass back to Bass. “More please.”

 

At Maggie’s nod, Bass did as she requested.

 

When he returned, handing Charlie her refilled glass, Maggie turned towards her. “Charlie, when someone poisoned your tea, it occurred to me that perhaps you were the target and not Bass. That was when Miles admitted to us that he was your father, which explained why Ben-”

 

“Was willing to let me die if it meant that Bass would die as well,” Charlie finished softly, draining her glass.

 

“Charlotte,” Bass said, getting her attention as he took the glass away from her. “When you were a baby, my entire family died. They were killed in a car accident. Rachel, Ben and Miles all knew what that did to me. What it-what it almost caused me to do. I wouldn’t survive if I lost you, too.”

 

“If Bass wasn’t alive or was incapacitated in some way, the Republic would be thrust into chaos. If there were traitors inside, waiting to take advantage, we could lose everything,” Miles continued on.   


Watching Bass' face as Miles spoke, Charlie turned to her parents. “Could you leave us, please?” she asked abruptly.  

 

Miles held out his hands. “Charlie-”

 

“Miles, I have an imagination. If you think I need all the gory details we can talk later, but right now, I need you to leave."

 

Looking at Maggie, who had laid a hand on his forearm, Miles acquiesced with a nod. Following the woman out of the room, he left instructions with the guards on duty that Bass and Charlie weren’t to be disturbed.

 

Once the door shut behind them, Charlie reached out, grabbing Bass’ hand. “Come here,” she requested softly, tugging on his hand until he wiped his eyes and looked up at her. “Come here,” she repeated, scooting further down on the divan as she guided him towards her.

 

“You’re not going to lose me Bass. I won’t let them take this away from us,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him as she unbuttoned his coat, pushing it down his shoulders. Once he took over, she went to work on his belt. Kicking off her boots, she helped him get her pants off as they pushed his down over his hips.

 

Pushing her back, Bass hovered over her, kissing her lips, her neck and her breasts as a hand delved between her legs, fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy before lowering himself on top of her.

 

Raking her nails up his flanks as he slid home, Charlie bucked beneath him with a moan. Hitching her leg up over his hip, Bass buried himself deeper.

Grabbing his hair, Charlie tugged his mouth back up to hers, nibbling on his bottom lip with her teeth. Holding him close, she showed him just how much she loved him, doing what she could to soothe his fears and pain. Bass seemed to understand her unspoken thoughts, burying his face in her neck just before her body tensed up and she gasped his name. 

 

Gently, he stilled, rolling them onto their sides, their limbs still tangled as they caught their breath.

 

Pulling a throw blanket off the back of the couch when Charlie shivered, Bass pulled her close. “You’re right, no one will ever take you away from me,” he vowed as she dozed off in his arms.

* * *

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were still home,” Maggie commented as she ran into Miles on the second story landing.

 

Miles nodded. “Yeah, I decided to stick around in case I was needed,” he explained, placing a hand on her lower back as they headed down the stairs. “It’s been a crazy few months,” he said with a grin in her direction.

 

“Yes, well, perhaps you should remember that the next time you decide to kidnap someone's family,” Maggie teased in return, causing him to snort.

 

“Are they still in there?” he asked, looking over at the Grandfather clock as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

Maggie sighed, looking up at him. “Yes. Not a peep since we left, so I’ve been told.”

 

When it appeared as though he was going to storm the office, Maggie grabbed his arm with a roll of her eyes, “Would you stop? Just stop.” Walking over to the office door, she knocked loudly before calling out, “Charlie, honey, it’s lunch time and you need to eat.”

 

After a few moments they heard Bass’ raspy sounding voice call out. “We’ll be there shortly.”

 

Looking at Miles with a smug look, Maggie turned towards the dining room. Making a face at her back, he hurried to catch up, bending his head in her direction as he inquired about Ian’s health.

* * *

 

When Bass and Charlie arrived in the dining room, Rachel instantly acted concerned. “You looked flushed, Charlie. Are you alright?”

 

Smiling up at Bass who helped her into her seat, Charlie turned her attention to her mother. “I”m fine. I fell asleep in Bass’ office after breakfast.”

 

Rachel frowned. “Well, if you’re sure you’re feeling okay. It hasn’t been that long since you were poisoned and we still don’t know who did it,” she replied, looking pointedly at Bass.

 

“How’s the progress coming on the amplifiers?”Charlie asked, ignoring her.

 

Rachel looked over at Ben, who laid his fork down. “Why the sudden interest in our work, Charlie?”

 

“Because I’m concerned. After visiting the hospital with Maggie, I know what a difference providing power to this city would make.”

 

“Yes, well it’s certainly a shame they won’t be used for such mundane matters,” Ben replied.

 

“I’m sorry. I did I miss a meeting between you and Bass, because otherwise how could you possibly know what those amplifiers will be used for?” Charlie asked, propping her elbows on the table as Ben glowered at her.  “As a matter of fact, I haven’t seen you at any of the meetings about taxes and agriculture or the panels on creating new laws regarding what will happen if any Militia member is found raping and looting. And while we’re on the subject, have you given Miles the names of the people with the other pendants. You agreed to stay and help, Dad. Why aren’t you?”

 

“Don’t you talk to me like that, young lady. I’m still your father, regardless of who you’re sleeping with.” Throwing down his napkin, Ben left the room.

 

When Rachel tried to follow, Charlie barked in her direction. “Sit down, Mother.”

 

Bass and Miles brows both shot up as they tried to control their laughter. They'd each seen this side of Charlie on different occasions, but Rachel never had, and truth be told Ben and Maggie probably hadn't either. It wasn't until Charlie arrived in Philly that she discovered she could speak her mind and not be shut down. That there were people willing to take her wants and needs into consideration.

 

Miles could barely restrain his smile from the sound of his daughter's forcefulness, throwing a wink in Maggie's direction.

 

“I want those amplifiers done and I want them done yesterday. We’re also going to find someone to help you,” she said, glancing over at Bass. “I want someone else, other than just the two of you, capable of making those amplifiers. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Rachel replied with a smile. “Your father and I are working just as fast as we can, you know that.”

 

“Work faster,” Charlie demanded, turning back to her breakfast.

 

Once Rachel was out of the room, Miles tilted his head. “Looks like Tom’s got some competition.”

 

Charlie glared at her father-uncle-whatever the fuck he was. “I’ll be upstairs if anyone needs me.”

 

* * *

Bass was surprised, when after taking dinner in his office, he entered their room to find half the family sitting around the table playing cards.

 

“Come join us,” Charlie called to him, holding out her hand.

 

Sitting down at the table, where Miles dealt him in, Bass found himself involved in a family game night like no other. Elliott and Charlie were ridiculously competitive, even drawing him, Miles and Maggie into some serious smack talk as Ian moved from lap to lap, eating cookies supplied by Cook and keeping score with everyone’s help.

 

It was late when the night came to an end, Ian dead weight on his shoulder as Maggie patted Charlie’s cheek before taking the little boy and carrying him off to bed.

 

Leaning tiredly against Bass, Charlie happily wished everyone a good night as they all trailed out.

 

“Did you have fun?” Bass asked as she turned in his arms, laying her head against his shoulder.

 

Charlie nodded happily. “I just needed my family tonight.”

 

“And what about me? Do you need me?”  he asked, looking down at her.

 

“Need you most of all,” she murmured, stretching up to wrap an arm around his shoulders pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Grabbing her ass, Bass pulled her up, humming in approval as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Show me,” he whispered against her mouth.

* * *

 “Why do you have to go?” Charlie pouted as she paced back and forth in their room. “Why can’t Miles or Jeremy handle it?”

 

“Charlie, we went over all this last night,” Bass answered, grabbing her hand as she passed by, spinning her around into him. “Miles and I will be gone for one night. Jeremy’s staying here at the Hall to handle things until we get back.”  

 

Charlie looked at him blandly. “That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

 

Bass bit back a smile. “Nora and Danny are out of the city until the end of the week visiting the outpost at Cherry Hill and I seriously doubt if Rachel or Ben will try anything without her. Take the opportunity to spend some time with Ian. Have Cook make you some popcorn and have a sleepover,” he suggested, attempting to calm her nerves as he pushed a length of hair behind her ear.  

 

“Popcorn? What’s that?” she asked with a frown.

 

“You’ll love it, I promise,” Bass said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We’ll be home by noon at the latest,” he promised, picking up his pack.

 

Watching him, a sense of foreboding settled in her gut. “But what if we get sick?”

 

“You heard Maggie. It’s been months now. Being apart for one night shouldn’t have any adverse effects.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to remind you of that when they carry you to our bed unconscious,” she groused.

 

“I’m going to miss you, too,” he said, looking down at her with a grin.

 

When she mumbled something under her breath, he laughed, chucking a finger under her chin so that he could kiss her. “I love you, Charlotte,” he whispered against her lips when they broke apart. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

“Love you, too,” she whispered as the door shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie made a mental note to thank Bass for the popcorn that Cook had made to his instructions. It was light and airy and coated in a ridiculous amount of melted butter, and if Ian’s greasy mouth was any indication, he had enjoyed it even more than his sister.

 

Helping him change into his pajamas after washing his hands and face, the little boy was asleep as soon as Charlie tucked him into her side of the bed. 

 

Putting on one of Bass’ white t-shirts, Charlie curled up with his pillow, falling asleep surrounded by his scent.

* * *

 

It was late when Ian woke her, a noise outside the door startling him. Old habits died hard for a child who had been woke and hidden with his sister at any indication of danger. 

 

Holding up a finger to her lips, she turned to Ian, pointing under the bed. They may be in the most secure building in the city, but Charlie wasn’t about to take a chance with her brother’s life. 

 

Swinging her legs off the bed, she lit the lamp on the bedside table and was heading towards the door when it burst open to reveal Rachel and Ben. 

 

“What is it?” Charlie demanded. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Are you alone?” Rachel asked, walking over to the bathroom as Ben stayed by the door. 

 

Charlie took a step towards him. “Dad, what’s going on?”

 

“Stay right there, Charlie,” Rachel ordered, emerging from the bathroom with a gun in her hand. 

 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked again, wary of the gun pointed in her direction.

 

“I’m sorry it has to be this way,” Rachel said, “but we simply can’t allow Bass to have power, Charlie. Once he does, he’ll steamroll across the continent, killing anyone who gets in his way.” 

 

Charlie's head swung towards Ben. “Dad?”

 

Ben shook his head sadly. “Charlie, you don’t know Bass like we do. The things that he’s done all in the name of the Republic.”

 

Charlie scoffed. “You mean, she hasn’t been feeding me a line of bullshit like she has you and Danny.”

 

Rachel held the gun steady, looking unfazed. “You haven’t been here for the last eight years, Charlie. You haven’t seen him execute people for challenging the rules. Innocent people who are simply trying to survive. He once killed a man, his wife and children for no other reason than injuring Miles.”

 

“You mean the man, who along with his wife and adult children, bombed the pub Bass and Miles were in, killing and maiming dozens of people?” Charlie asked with a tilt of her head. 

 

“Look,” Rachel spit out, glancing towards Ben. “Look at how he’s already brainwashed her. Do you see now that we have no choice?”

 

“There’s always a choice,” Charlie replied, taking a step backwards. 

 

Rachel continued as if Charlie hadn't spoke. “We simply can’t allow Bass and the Republic to continue. Oh, don’t get me wrong, we’ve tried, over and over, but the man refuses to die. When Tom finally managed to find you, I knew we had our Trojan horse.  At first we planned on having you die before he knew you were his Soulmate, but honestly, I think this will have a much bigger impact. His beloved Soulmate committing suicide, leaving behind a note explaining how he drove her to it. His psyche is so weak since his family's death, there’s no way Miles will be able to stop him from killing himself this time.”

 

Charlie looked at her mother in horror as she took another step away from her. “I’m your daughter.”

 

Rachel tilted her head. “And I’m a Rebel. Please understand that this isn’t personal, Charlie. It’s something that just simply has to be.”

 

“Well, excuse me, but it feels pretty fucking personal!” Charlie screamed at her mother.

 

Rachel hummed as she looked at Ben once more. “She’s unfortunately more like her father than I anticipated.”

 

“And you’re okay with this?” she asked, looking towards Ben as tears formed in her eyes. He may not be her biological father, but he had been the only father she’d had. 

 

Ben had the decency to look ashamed as he met her eyes. “I’m sorry Charlie, but your Mother is right. Your death will bring this Republic to its knees.”

 

“I will never forgive you for this,” Charlie choked out as a tear slide down her cheek. 

 

  
“Enough,” Rachel hissed. “Turn around and get on your knees,” she instructed, grasping the gun in her hand. 

 

With any angry glare, Charlie turned her back to them, dropping to her knees, only to see Ian’s sweet little face peeking out from the corner of the bed causing her tears to flow faster.

 

Sinking down to her heels, Charlie remained quiet, refusing to beg, knowing that Rachel would pull the trigger regardless. 

 

“Goodbye, Charlie,” Rachel said, just as the door was thrown open, pushing Ben into Rachel causing her to pull the trigger. 

 

Charlie fell to the floor as a blinding, white, heat surrounded her, her eyesight fading in and out as the room broke into chaos around her.

 

She reached out, taking Ian’s hand as he wailed above her, calling for his mother, frightened by the blood covering his sister. Trying to comfort him, Charlie realized she couldn't catch her breath. The sound of Elliott yelling, had her turning her head as the room swam in and out of focus.

 

She could see Jeremy restraining her brother, while another guard held Rachel as Ben lay bleeding on a rug. 

 

Pulling on her robe as she rushed into the room, Maggie looked at Ben’s face in horror. She quickly dismissed him as Elliott called out her name. 

 

“Oh my God! Charlie!” Maggie gasped, dropping down next to her. “Jeremy a knife!” she demanded, holding out her hand as one appeared out of nowhere. Cutting the shirt that Charlie wore, Maggie inspected the wound. “The bullets still in her,” she said, looking at Elliott. “We’re going to have to get it out.” 

 

“We can send for a wagon to take you both to the hospital,” Jeremy replied from over her shoulder. 

 

“No, we can do it here, get her up on the bed,” she instructed, looking down at the girl who had thankfully passed out. “Someone get my bag and get Ian out of here!”  

 

Cutting Charlie’s shirt the rest of the way off, Maggie cut off the bra she wore as well, causing Jeremy to groan. “Oh for God’s sakes,” Maggie huffed, pouring a clear liquid over her tweezers and Charlie’s wound, bringing the girl to with a gasp. 

 

“Easy, Easy,” Maggie crooned as Elliott grabbed her good hand.

 

“What happened?” Charlie asked with a moan as Maggie began to pick cloth out of the wound. 

 

“You were shot,” Maggie said matter of factly as she concentrated on her work. 

 

“Ian!” Charlie cried, “Is Ian alright?”

 

“He’s fine,” Elliott answered, distracting her from what Maggie was doing. “He’s with the Nanny.”

 

Wincing, Charlie released a breath. “What happened to your hands,” she asked, seeing his bloody knuckles. 

 

Elliott shrugged with a goofy smile that reminded her of when they were children. “Just letting everyone know that no one hurts my little sister and gets away with it.” 

 

Charlie’s chuckle turned into a cough as she turned to Maggie. “Quit putting it off. I know the slug’s still in there.

 

As their eyes met, Maggie ran her hand down the girl’s face before sucking in a breath and releasing it.  “Jeremy, hold her feet,” Maggie instructed the man, watching as he made his way to the end of the bed. Taking a piece of well worn leather out of her bag, Maggie slipped it between Charlie’s teeth. 

 

Ordering several guards to bring the oil lamps close, Maggie swallowed thickly and began to probe for the slug buried deep in the muscle beneath Charlie’s collarbone. She ignored the girls muffled screams, giving a silent prayer when she lost consciousness once again. 

 

Pulling the slug out with a cry of triumph, Maggie dropped it and the tweezers into a small basin and began the tedious process of cleaning the wound and sewing it shut. Smearing some salve onto the wound, Maggie pulled a quilt up over Charlie's bare torso before sinking into a nearby chair. “Jeremy, I need those supplies from the hospital as soon as possible.” 

 

“I’ll go check on them now,” he replied, turning towards the door. “Maggie?” he asked, stopping when he got to the door. “Is she going to be alright?”

 

“Get me those supplies,” was her only response. 

 

Moving aside as a bucket of hot water was carried through, Jeremy took one last look at the pale girl laying in Bass’ bed.

* * *

 

The next day, as they entered the Hall laughing and joking, Bass and Miles were met by Jeremy at the bottom of the stairs and Maggie at the top.

 

With one look, Bass didn’t stop to ask questions, simply took the stairs two at a time, racing past Maggie. 

 

“What happened?” Miles asked, dropping his things in the foyer, following Jeremy. Reaching Maggie, Miles took her hand as she joined them on the way to Bass’ suite. 

 

Miles stopped for a moment, taking in the room. The bedroom looked like a war zone with Charlie in it's center.  An IV, hooked up to the girl's arm, were hanging from a stand as bloody bandages littered what appeared to be every surface. 

 

Bass sat on the edge of the bed, using a damp rag to frantically wipe away the dried blood on Charlie’s jaw and neck. 

 

Letting go of Miles, Maggie made her way to Bass’ side. “Her temperature is minimal and there doesn’t appear to be any complications. We had to dig the slug out. My apologies for the mess, but the mattress was already ruined and until I knew she was out of danger…”

 

Bass waved her off. “What happened?” he asked no one in particular as he caressed Charlie’s face. 

 

“Ben and Rachel,” Maggie replied, watching as Bass’ head swung around to look at her.    


  
“Ben and Rachel did this?” he asked, causing her to take a step back. 

 

Miles intervened, stepping between the two. “Bass.”

 

“I’m not leaving her, Miles.” 

 

“I’m not asking you to. Just come over to the table.”

 

Giving Miles a murderous glare, Bass turned back to Charlie, pressing a kiss against her forehead. It was a moment or two before he made his way to the table, joining Miles, Jeremy, Maggie and Elliott. 

 

“I had just come home when I met one of the servants in the hall,” Elliott said, the first to speak. “I could tell she was scared. She said that the bell pull for the President's suite was going crazy but when she got to their rooms, the guard was on the floor unconscious. I sent her to get Jeremy and went on ahead. When I got there, I could hear Rachel and Ben’s voices. Trying to surprise them, I kicked the door open. What I didn’t know was that Ben was standing in front of the door. When it swung open, it pushed him into Rachel, who pulled the trigger. When I realized that they had actually shot Charlie, I lost it.”

 

“Don’t be surprised when you see Ben’s face,” Jeremy said, reaching over to squeeze Elliott's shoulder. “When I got here, a guard already had Rachel in custody, this one had Ben on the ground beating him to a bloody pulp and Ian was screaming bloody murder as he sat next to Charlie refusing to let any of the guards near her.” 

 

“Ian was here when it happened?” Miles asked, looking at Maggie. 

 

“It was my idea,” Bass choked out. “I told her to have Cook make them some popcorn and have a sleepover.” 

 

Miles nodded in understanding. They all adored that little boy. “Is he alright?” 

 

“He’s fine. Just frightened. Charlie had him hide under the bed when they heard noises in the hallway. He was the one who was ringing the bell pull,” Maggie explained. 

 

“Has-Has Charlie said anything?” Bass asked looking at Maggie.

 

“She asked about Ian before losing consciousness. The few times she’s been awake since, she’s asked for you.”

 

At that, Bass barked out a wet sob. “Can she be moved?” 

 

Maggie shook her head in sympathy. “Not far. Why don’t we have a cot brought up while the mattress is switched out and the room cleaned. Once that’s done, I’ll help you get her bathed and back into bed.”

 

Bass nodded. “Miles?”

 

“I’ll see to it,” the man replied, making eye contact with Maggie.

* * *

 

Once the room had been cleaned, Maggie helped Bass bathe Charlie as best as they could. Dressing her wounds, they were able to get her into one of Bass shirts and then back into the freshly made bed.

 

“I’ll come by and check on her later,” Maggie said softly, letting herself out. 

 

Climbing into the bed beside her, Bass lay quietly, placing his hand on her waist, watching as it went up and down in time with her breathing. He lay like that for what seemed like hours before Charlie stirred. 

 

Opening her eyes, he was the first thing she saw. “You’re home,” she whispered, lifting her hand for him to take. 

 

“You were right and I was wrong,” he managed to get out, leaning closer to kiss her. “I will never leave you again.” 

 

“Good answer,” she murmured with a small smile, drifting back to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Romeo doesn't kill me. The crazy cupcake just couldn't help himself.

Bass stayed near Charlie’s side for the next few days as family came and went and Maggie kept a close watch for any sign of infection.

 

When she finally decided that Charlie was out of the woods, Bass kissed her cheek and left the room, Maggie in tow.

 

Eyes narrowed, Charlie managed to get herself out of bed and dressed. When the guard outside the door stared at her balefully, Charlie ignored him, wobbling down the stairs on her own until she heard him sigh and was swept up off her feet as he carried her down two flights of stairs. Holding up her pinkie, the guard, who wasn’t much older than herself smirked and held up his own.

* * *

 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked as she swung open the door to Bass’ office, only to discover her entire family there. Heads snapped in her direction as the room went silent. “Well?”

 

“We were just discussing what Ben and Rachel’s punishment should be,” Miles said, from where he sat propped up on Bass’ desk.

 

“And you think that’s your decision to make?”

 

“They tried to take you away from me, Charlie!” Miles shouted at his daughter who stood before him with her arm in a sling, thick bandages around her shoulder.

 

“Miles,” Maggie softly chastised from her place at the large table, Elliott sitting next to her.

 

Looking at Maggie in frustration, Miles stalked to the windows, keeping his back to the room.

 

“Nora and Danny are still at large, but we have our men looking for them. It shouldn’t be long before they’re found. At the moment, your parents are being held downstairs,” an exhausted Bass said from his desk. 

 

“And your plans for them?” Charlie asked, turning to him.

 

“As Miles said, that’s what we were just discussing,” he replied.

 

“Well let me help you with that,” she answered, stalking her way towards him.

 

Standing over him, her face a riot of emotion, Bass watched as the hand in the sling, which hovered over her abdomen, clinched into a fist before relaxing.

 

Bracing her good hand on the arm of the chair, Charlie leaned over him and spoke quietly enough that the others had to strain to hear her. “If you so much as touch a hair on any of their heads, I will run and hide so far away that you’ll never see us again. Do you understand?”

 

Blanching white under the growth of hair on his face, a stunned Bass met her eyes with a nod of his head.

 

Straightening, Charlie settled her gaze on Miles.  “I’ll be the one dealing with Ben and Rachel. Could you take me to them, please?”

 

Swallowing thickly, stunned by both the bombshell and ultimatum she had just dropped, Miles slowly nodded as he helped her out of the room.  

* * *

 

Entering a part of the basement that they referred to as the dungeon, Miles instructed Charlie to stay in the small guard’s room at the entrance while he had Ben and Rachel moved into an open cell so that she could speak to them.

 

When he came to get her, he paused briefly, cupping her shoulders gently, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be close if you need me.”

 

Giving him a small smile, Charlie made her way down the dank passageway, stopping when she came to the cell in which Ben and Rachel were being held in.  Standing silently, she watched as her mother looked her up and down and then turned away.

 

When Ben approached the bars, Charlie stepped forward, holding up her hand to silence him. “There’s nothing you can say that could possibly make this better,” she said, her voice cracking.

 

Licking her lips, she fought to regain her composure. “You will remain here, prisoners of the Monroe Republic until your work has been completed on each of the twelve amplifiers and their working ability has been verified. At that time, you will be released and escorted to the Republic boundaries, never to step foot here again. If at any time, you decide you cannot live with these stipulations, I will happily turn you over to President Sebastian Monroe and General Miles Matheson for your execution. Do you understand and agree to these terms?”

 

Ben immediately nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

 

Looking at her mother, Charlie frowned. “Don’t make me ask you again.”

 

Rachel gave her daughter a half grin.  “Yes, of course I understand, darling.”

 

Ignoring the urge to do bodily harm to the woman who gave birth to her, Charlie instead concentrated on Ben. “If you ever see Danny again, please tell him that I love him and that I don’t blame him.”

 

When he nodded, Charlie took a step back, turned and walked away before they could see her cry.

 

After she had gone, Miles stepped forward out of the shadows, taking a long look at his brother and Soulmate. “Don’t worry about Charlie. Bass and I will take better care of her than either of you ever did.” The looked that crossed Rachel’s face was enough to make him smile as he made his way back the way he had come.

* * *

 

After Miles relayed to him the gist of Charlie’s conversation with Ben and Rachel, Bass made his way upstairs to their rooms, where he found her in their bed.

 

Unbuttoning his coat, he tossed it over a chair before getting into bed. Spooning up behind her, he let his hand rest against her abdomen. “All I’ve ever wanted was to keep you safe,” he murmured, pressing his face against the exposed skin of her neck.

 

“I promised you that they’d never take this away from us,” Charlie whispered, tangling her fingers in his curls.

* * *

 

Staying with her until the pain medication that Maggie gave her kicked in, Bass made his way back downstairs going directly to his desk.

 

Pulling out a sheet of paper and a pencil, he set about declaring Nora Clayton, and Danny Matheson traitors to the Republic, issuing a reward of 10 pounds of gold or 100,000 Militia trade dollars for the return of their heads only.

 

Giving the declaration to his aide, he gave the order to have it copied and sent to every garrison in the republic.

 

Turning to the correspondence that lay upon his desk, he chuckled and began whistling a happy tune. After all, he was going to be a father.  


End file.
